My Darling Emiko
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: A Inu Hanyou that looks like Inuyasha named Emiko has come back 400 years from Kagome's time. And guess what, she's Inuyasha's bad ass, sassy daughter, with a a mission she keeps secret for some time. But, she seems to have many secrets...(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: The Girl From the Future

I've been writing this story for a while now, so I'm gonna update pretty fast. i might take a break after a while though. ENJOY!

The girl hopped out of the well and stood on the lip of the well and looked around. She was dressed in a black outfit (tight fitting shirt and pants), a black backpack on her back and a silver belt. She had long white hair, a long fluffy white tail, and white ears that were turning this way and that to pick up any signs of life. The smells that came to her were days old. Nope, no one around. Guess I'll go and poke around until she comes back. The girl hopped off the well and took off to check out the area.

Later that day...

"I've got to go home Inuyasha! I have to study for a math test!" Kagome shouted.

"The shards are more important than any stupid 'test'" he growled back at her.

"Listen, I'll say "it" if you don't stop it and let me go! It's only for a day or two! Honestly! You can come back and get me in two days." She glared at him, he glared back. He growled at her and she growled back.

"Hrmph! Fine! I'll see you then" and he took off like a shot into the woods.

"Stupid Inuyasha not understanding how important these tests are" and she hopped into the well.

What she found at the top was surely a suprise. A girl dressed all in black was waiting for her at the top.

"Ah! You made it!" she said and hugged a shocked Kagome.

"What, who....WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted at the girl and glared at her.

"Ah damnit! I forgot you wouldn't know me!" said the girl and banged her forehead.

"You're darn right I don't know you...even if you do look like...someone I know" she muttered and looked closely at the girls long hair and ears, and was slighty thrown off by the tail.

She's not evil, I can sense that, but...she feels familiar "Are you related to... Inuyasha..or Sesshomaru by any chance??" Kagome blurted then immediately wished she hadn't said anything.

The girl just smiled. "I can't say now, but I did want to meet him. I'm supposed to help him and Kagome to find the rest of the shards. You are Kagome right?" at her nod Emiko continued "I can only go back 400 years through the well...but I figured maybe...if I went with you I could meet him?" she pleaded to Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "I have tests tomorrow so I won't go back until the day after. I suppose you can wait until then?" The girl looked sad then perked up with a smile.

"Sure! And maybe I can help you study, and tell you about myself some." and they walked into the kitchen.

Kagome showed the girl up to her room and the girl sat on the floor and looked around.

"So talk" Kagome said as she unpacked her bag.

"Well, my name is Emiko, My mom is dead, hence the mourning clothes, my dad...well...he's not around much. I'm 385 years old and I've come back here at my mothers request to help you and Inuyasha find the shards." She ended with a sad smile as the thought of her mother made her sad, then she looked at Kagome and perked right up.

"Okay...that's weird...do I know you're mother?" Kagome asked.

"uh...I can't say right now" Emiko said, "I'm sorry, there are just some things you shouldn't know. If I told you now, it could possibly mess things up in the future."

Kagome sighed, life is just too weird now she thought. "Okay, now you said you could help me with my math?"

Emiko grinned. "Yep! Math was my strong subject in school, my mom hated it though" and she blushed a little at that little slip.

Kagome gave her an odd look and they bent over her text book and Emiko explained the math problems to Kagome to make them easier to understand.

The next day...

"Yay! I know I aced it!" Kagome yelled as she skipped into the room with a happy grin on her face.

Emiko was lounging on Kagome's bed, her fluffy tail twitching every now and then, and looked up from the magazine she was reading. "I knew you could! That's how it was done for me so I could understand it." and she sat up and her ears turned. She looked out the window and spotted Inuyasha sitting in the tree outside.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha at the same time and let him in the window.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a slight smile "I said tomorrow I'd go back with you."

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome for a second and looked at Emiko. "Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm here to go back with you and Kagome and help you find the rest of the shards, the name's Emiko." She stated and matched his glare with one of her own.

Inuyasha growled at the girl and Kagome stepped between them. "It's okay Inuyasha, I've been talking to Emiko here and I think she may be able to help us"

He imediately grumbled and sat on the bed and glared at Emiko. "You smell familiar, but I can't place it. Have we met?"

"Not yet we haven't" she answered cryptically and laughed.

When she laughed she looked a little like my mother...but with my hair and ears...and her eyes weren't gold but a dark blue...Bah, weird stuff he thought.

"Well, did you take your test" He asked Kagome and she smiled.

"Yep! And I'm almost positive I aced because of Emiko helping me!"

Emiko scratched the back of her head "Naw, you just needed it explained to you, I'm sure you will do good on the rest of your tests now." and she chuckled.

Inuyasha growled "Whatever, with another person helping it should go faster then" he grumbled "So can we go now" he asked

Kagome grumbled and started to repack the back she had just unpacked. "Fine, I'll go back with you, but next time I come back it'll be for 4 days...without you bugging me!" she said and went downstairs to grab some food to stuff into her bag.

Emiko looked at Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow, picked up her bag and followed Kagome downstairs. Inuyasha, grumbling all the way, followed downstairs after them.

As Emiko leaned against the counter watching Kagome stuff tons of instant ramen noodles into her bad, Inuyasha stalked around the room impatiently.

"All done!" Kagome said

"Bout damn time" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome glared at him.

Emiko watched the exchange with barely hid amusement and followed behind them as they bickered back and forth. As they aproached the well she got a little nervous...I sure hope I actually go back, she thought, cause Father is counting on me.

Inuyasha watched Emiko's wary expression and smirked. "You afraid?" he asked and she glared at him. "None of your damn business" she said with a growl and hopped up onto the side of the well.

"Well, lets go then" Kagome said as she held Emiko's hand and they all jumped down the well.

so, how do ya like it so far??? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Related?

As they stood in the bottom of the well, Emiko looked around warily. I wonder if I'm in my present or in the distant past. With a smirk, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and hopped out the top of the well.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he growled down at her.

"None of your damned business" she snapped and hopped up to the top of the well and stood on the edge looking around her.

Trees! There were lots of trees here, more than she'd ever seen before except in parks.

"Wow! Look at all the trees!" She exclaimed and hopped off the well to look around. New smells assaulted her senses as she lurked around the well, her ears twitching at all the sounds of the woods around her, her tail twitching in excitement.

"Yeah trees, big deal" Inuyasha said sarcasticaly, "Come on, we're going to the village now"

Kagome looked at him and back at Emiko and shrugged and followed after Inuyasha.

"Damn, this is going to be fun!" Emiko thought as she bounded after them and walked beside Kagome.

"Are there trees where you're from?" Kagome asked ignoring Inuyasha's snort at that question.

"Not as much as there was...people are stupid" Emiko said and continued walking and looking around.

Suddenly as shout went up and a man in monk robes ran up and hugged Kagome with a loud "You're back early Kagome-san!". He immediately backed off at Inuyasha's glare of death and smiled suddenly at Emiko.

"Hello miss" He said with his most charming smile, "You are the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. Can I ask you a question?"

Emiko smiled at the silly man and wondered why Kagome was rolling her eyes."Thank you sir! My name is Emiko, what would you like to ask me?"

As he saw that she seriously wanted him to answer, he said "Will you bear my child?!" and he glomped onto her arm.

Emiko's eyes got huge as she looked at the priest glomping onto her, then thought for a second and grinned. "Is this a marriage proposal?" she asked with a slight glint in her eyes, "cause if it is, I'd have to ask my father first, and I don't know if he'd appreciate me marrying below my station...however, you are cute, I suppose a brief affair wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Then again, if Daddy found out, he'd more than likely want to kill you for it." And she smiled again, and not a pleasant one either.

"Err...Who is your father then?" the priest asked her and Kagome and Inuyasha leaned forward to hear the answer.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you that now...not until you decide if you still want to marry me or not" and smirked. That should put him in his place...and keep Inuyasha and Kagome quiet for a few she thought. She was wrong.

"Hey girl, who is your father?" Inuyasha asked and Emiko just smirked.

"None of your damned business"

"I want to know"

"and??"

"so tell me now"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

Kagome and the priest (Miroku if you didn't realize it by now) watched them get into each others faces and growl at each other.

"Are they related?" Miroku asked "Cause they sure do act alike"

Inuyasha and Emiko heard that and both whipped around to glare at Miroku. "What did you say your name was?" she asked with a glare.

"Err...Miroku"

"Of course we're not related!" Inuyasha said

"As of right now, I wouldn't admit to being related to HIM if he was the LAST living demon...no...last living THING on this planet!!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" Inuyasha yelled and they started fighting again.

Kagome sweatdropped then stepped between them. "Please, I'd like to get to the village now" and with a glare at Inuyasha she started to walk off. Emiko glared at Inuyasha and followed after Kagome.

"Wow...she has a bad temper. Just like you" Miroku said to Inuyasha and got rewarded with a thump on the head for it. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and followed after Kagome and Emiko.

how ya like it? R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Fitting Right In

i'm not really going to be leaving theses little messages up here, unless it's about updating, or answering some reveiws. so, ENJOY!!

Interesting thought Miroku as they walked into the villiage here we have a beautiful half Youkai girl (who had more than a little resemblance to Inuyasha) dressed

in form fitting black clothes that showed off her curves (hehehe...curves). I wonder what she's here for

"Emiko," Miroku said "Why have you come here?"

Emiko smiled warmly at Miroku "I have come to see if I can help Kagome and Inuyasha find some of the shards." well, nothing like a half-truth Emiko thought.

"Ah, I understand. Does your father know that you've come here?" he asked as they walked through the village.

"Oh yes, he's the one that suggested that I come and help Kagome and Inuyasha" and she smiled warmly. The smile stayed for about 5 whole seconds before

she noticed that the people of the village were looking at her strangely and pointing. She caught murmured words about her outfit, and how unseemly it was and her

face flushed. Emiko checked the growl that normally would have come out and followed Inuyasha and Kagome into a small house.

"Ah Kagome, you've come back early" a little old lady with an eyepatch wearing a miko kimono said as Kagome gave her a hug.

"Yes Kaede. I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Emiko this is Kaede. Kaede this is Emiko."

Emiko bowed, "It's an honor to meet you Kaede-san" she said and smiled.

Kaede smiled back. "You've come back to help Kagome and Inuyasha find the shards?" the old woman asked.

smart Emiko thought and nodded. "Yes ma'am" she murmured and sat on a pallet on the floor. Just then a small furball launched itself at Kagome.

"Kagome! You're back!" it said and hugged her tight. Then it noticed Emiko and hopped out of Kagome's arms to stare at her.

"Kagome, who's this?" it asked.

"Oh Shippo, that is Emiko, she's here to help us find the shards"

"Yeah, the sooner they're found the sooner she leaves" said a grouchy Inuyasha.

Emiko just smiled at Inuyasha and winked at him, then giggled at his expression.

"Anyway," Kaede said, "dinner is ready for those that want to eat?" and they all sat around to eat.

Later that evening...

Emiko was sitting embroidering the edge of a cloth that she had pulled out of her backpack. Even though the light was dim, she was making no mistakes in her

stitches.

Kagome leaned over to look at what Emiko was doing and noticed that it was butterflies. "That's beautiful! What is it?" she asked fingering the black silk. Emiko

smiled and stood up to unroll the rest of the cloth. It was a black kimono with the embroidering done in silver.

Kagome gasped and looked at it "That's beautiful, are you going to wear it?" she asked and Emiko nodded.

"Yes, father said I should make a kimono to wear here, but I didn't finish it in time. And now that it's done, I'm going to change" and stood up to move, then leaned

over to whisper in Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled and followed her outside.

"Be right back" Kagome said and they both went outside chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Bah, stupid btches" Inuyasha muttered as they walked out.

"I heard that!" Emiko said from outside and laughed.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran outside. "You were SUPPOSED to you silly bitch!" he yelled and took off in the opposite direction to go sit up in a tree and be in

peace for a bit.

"Bah, he's rude" Emiko said as Kagome showed her the stream.

"He can be, but his heart is good" Kagome said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I got everything in my bag, thanks"

"Okay then, I'm going back to get some rest" and with a small wave she went back up the path to the house.

Thank the gods! Finally a bath! and Emiko stripped down and sat in the water and leaned over to grab her bag. Out of her bag she pulled a small black compact,

a brush and a black silk thong (thong: thin tie) to tie her hair back with. Being the environmentally conscious girl that she was, she didn't use soap, but scrubbed her

skin off with sand from the bottom of the river and went to brushing the snarls out of her hair.

Her ears twitched as she sat on the bank to dry off and got the last of the snarls out of her hair. Someone was there, she was sure of it. Then she caught the smell of

who it was.

"Miroku come on out you pervert! I know it's you there!" she yelled

"Emiko, I really didn't mean to be watching you..." he stuttered to a halt as she stood up and started to get dressed.

"Sure you didn't" she said and laughed at his expression.

"Well, go back and tell them all I'm fine now and I'll be back in a second, I have something else I have to do" he nodded and walked off eternally grateful that she

didn't scold him or hit him for watching.

"Ugh, now that he's gone" she whispered and picked up the black compact. As she gently hit a button on the side a picture of a beautiful woman appeared, a

second after was a picture of a demon who looked an awful lot like Sesshamaru. Then there was a picture of the man and woman with a little girl who was wearing

a schoolgirls uniform and held a lunchbox tightly to her chest. Then another picture of the three of them again, only the girl and woman had both aged. The girl

looked to be about 15 and the woman about 40. Then a picture of the girl and man alone. Then the compact clicked shut.

I remember what you asked me to do Mama. I'll be brave she thought and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up, packed her clothes from earlier away

into her bag, finished dressing and tying back her hair, and slowly made her way back to the house of Kaede-san.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dance from Fire

Emiko woke up with a start and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Her ears twitched as she listened for the sound that woke her up. Ah, just Kaede making breakfast. Emiko yawned and stood from her spot in the corner and stretched. Ugh, I slept like hell she thought and wished for a nice, soft bed. Hell, even a tree has to be more comfortable than sitting in the corner she thought then remembered Inuyasha taking off to go sleep in a tree last night. Heh, smart boy she thought then went over to Kaede.

"Would you like any help?" she asked Kaede who was chopping up some herbs.

"Oh no Emiko, thank you though." And she smiled and went back to work.

"Okay then, I'll be outside. Could you tell the others that I haven't gone far?" she asked and Kaede nodded.

Emiko smiled and picked up her bag and went outside. The sun was barely up and the birds were just starting to chirp. She stretched again and yawned and went back towards the stream she was at last night to change into clothes more suited for traveling. She pulled out a pair of pants, matching shirt and jacket and with a quick look around to be sure that no one was about she changed her clothes. As she slipped into the jacket (which for those wondering is not a long jacket, more like a short leather jacket) she heard a noise behind her. Whipping around she saw that it was Kagome.

"Morning Kagome!" she smiled and put on a pair of fingerless gloves that were in the pockets of the jacket. Kagome yawned. "Good morning Emiko."

"So, where are we off to today?" Emiko asked as she carefully folded up the kimono and put it back into her bag.

"I don't know yet, Inuyasha usually is the one who says where we should go based on rumors of the shards" and Emiko nodded.

Emiko's ears twitched as she heard someone coming. Then she caught the familiar scent. "Good morning Inuyasha" she said without looking and he grunted in response.

"There is a rumor of a youkai with a shard in a village to the west of here, I think we should go there."

Emiko watched as Kagome smiled warmly at him and agreed. Heh, too cute she thought with a grin.

"Okay then, we go that way. I'll go get Miroku and Shippo" she said and left the two "lovebirds" (she barely stifled a giggle at that thought).

Miroku was just exiting Kaede's house when she walked up. He immediately smiled when he saw Emiko then leered at her snug outfit. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Inuyasha says there may be a shard west of here, are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, where they go, I go" he said then leaned forward to whisper at her "you're not mad about last night?" he asked fully expecting to get a slap or something like that.

She leaned forward and whispered back at him "No. Being mad at you wouldn't change the fact that you'd do it again if you could" and she laughed at his expression. Too cute she thought with a grin and grabbed his arm. Just then Shippo emerged from the house.

"Shippo, we're heading to the west of here, you with us?" Emiko asked with a smile to the cute little kitsune.

"Where Kagome goes, I go" he said just as Kagome and Inuyasha came up behind him.

Thump! "What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha asked with a growl as he thumped poor Shippo on the head.

"OW! She's my friend you jerk!" he yelled and scurried off to hide behind Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and turned around and started to walk away fully expecting the others to follow. Kagome caught up to him and they started bickering back and forth about his treatment of poor Shippo (who was sitting on her pack adding the occasional comment). Emiko and Miroku looked at each other, shrugged then followed after them.

After a while of listening to them argue Emiko had had about enough of the whole stupid argument and decided to butt in. "Hey Inuyasha, you wouldn't be jealous of poor Shippo would you?" she asked knowing full well what kind of reaction that would get.

He turned to her and glared. "Jealous of that KID!?" he growled "Don't be silly"

"Oh, so you're saying you just like picking on little kids then right?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So, you ARE jealous that he likes Kagome!"

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Yep, definitely jealous" she said to Miroku who was watching them both with wide eyes, they both were a ticking bomb.

Inuyasha growled and swiped at Emiko.

"Oooh! I hit a nerve!" She crowed as she jumped out of the way. "Wow, I thought the great Inuyasha would be a bit faster than that" she said with a smirk which (as we all know) only made him angrier.

"Knock it off both of you!" Kagome yelled "Inuyasha, if you don't stop that I'll say the word" she warned then looked at Emiko who was trying very hard to look the picture of innocence. "And you!" she pointed "Stop goading him!" and she turned around and walked off with a huff.

"Heh, see what you did" Emiko said and followed after Kagome to apologize

"Hey! You started it!"

Emiko wisely decided to ignore that comment at Kagome's look of death. Damn, I just wanted to see if he was as good a fighter as I thought "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you" Emiko said.

"That's all right. Are you sure you're not related, I mean, you guys have such a similar temper." She said. Emiko looked shocked for a second and just snorted in response.

Suddenly she caught a smell of something at the same time that Kagome felt a chill.

"What is that?" Emiko asked.

"Youkai" Kagome murmured as the sleeping monster came into view.

"Any shards?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"One, in its left hand" she said and dropped her bag.

Emiko shouldered off her pack and reached onto her belt to what looked like a small shealth. Sticking out of the tip of it, was a shiny black stick. Emiko pulled it out to reveal a one foot black pole, that had one red and one black silk scarf tied just below a three inch double edged silver blade.

"What are you going to do with that, stick it up it's nose?" Inuyasha snorted.

Emiko just raised an eyebrow and said, "Watch and learn" and twirled the stick, making the scarves flale in the wind. As she twirled it, it went from one foot to six, and the skinny silver blade went from three inches to seven, and only barely missed hitting Inuyasha in the face.

"HEY!" he yelled "Watch out!"

At his shout, the Youkai woke up.

"Oh good one Inuyasha" Kagome said with a snort as the youkai saw them and started to charge.

"Heh, watch this girl, I'll show you how to kill a youkai without some toy." Emiko just raised an eyebrow. "Sure, you show us how oh grand master Inuyasha" she said with a slight bow.

He growled at her in annoyance and charged after the youkai.

"Give me that shard!" he yelled as he charged towards the demon.

"Bah, make me!" the youkai yelled back and swiped at Inuyasha.

"Nice try, my turn" Inuyasha said with a smirk and swung the Tetsusaiga at the youkai slicing him open across the chest.

"Good one!" Kagome shouted at him and he smirked.

wow Emiko thought is he always that reckless??

"Wait" Emiko said as the youkai pulled out a sword of his own.

"So little dog, this is how you want to fight?" the youkai said as he swung his sword down on Inuyasha.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha dodged the swing but got hit by a punch as the monster guessed his next move.

"Okay, that's enough!" Emiko said as she watched Inuyasha go down. With a word to Miroku to stay with Kagome she charged the Youkai.

"Ah, another opponent!" The youkai crowed as he saw Emiko charging him. He went to swing the sword towards her, but she dodged to the right and slashed him in the side.

The youkai growled and put his full attention on Emiko and charged after her. She jumped around dodging and trading blows as best as she could hoping that Inuyasha would get it together and finish off this creep. Out of nowhere, the youkai put up a transparent black barrier around himself and chuckled evilly.

"Break through that you filthy hanyou!" it taunted

Emiko growled low, then cracked a small smirk before charging at the youkai. She held her Kawn Dao high over her head, and brought it down to the ground while coming to a stop, and yelling "Fire Dance!!" The black scarf glowed black, while the red turned to a flame. The black energy from the black scarf mixed it with the fire from the red, and charged full throttle at the youkai. it collided with the barrier and engulfed it in deep red flames, before smoke swallowed the entire scene. Once it cleared, it was plain to see that the barrier was gone, and the youkai was injured badly. Emiko grinned as the youkai screamed "Impossible!! How could a measly hanyou-" he was cut off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled at the youkai. As the demon turned to face Inuyasha, Emiko stabbed it through the back. As she did that, Inuyasha swung his sword and in a flash the youkai was nothing more than bits and peices.

"Blech!" Emiko said "Nice one Inuyasha, I guess you're a better fighter than I thought" and she smiled.

"Bah, of course I am girl" he snorted and looked to Kagome. "Can you see the shard?" he asked and she walked to a peice of the monster and picked it up.

She held the shard up and pulled out her small vial and dropped it in. "Hey, you two fight good together" she said.

"Yeah Emiko, that was some pretty impressive power. It ws just like the Wind Scar." Miroku chimed in, as he looked at the path that had been engraved in the ground by Emiko's Fire Dance.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Shippo asked.

"Ah! My father taught me" Emiko said with a smile and turned back to Inuyasha. "Where to now?"

"It's getting dark" Kagome said "We should find a spot and make camp for the night"

Inuyasha snorted "Bah, always have to make camp at night, if it wasn't for you being able to see the shards I'd keep going without you"

Emiko rolled her eyes and snorted at this and left them to fight it out. She walked over to Miroku.

"As the two remaining non-arguing people I suggest we find a place to make camp"

Miroku nodded and they turned around to find a spot to make camp back where they came from.

As they walked along Emiko asked questions about Miroku's past and he told her about the air rip and grinned as Emiko sympathised and hugged him. Behind them Inuyasha and Kagome watched them talk.

"She actually seems to like him" Kagome said as they walked along

Inuyasha grunted, glad that the subject had changed to something other than what they usually argued about.

As they came to a clearing in the woods Kagome dropped her pack and sat down. "Here looks like as good a spot as any" she said.

Emiko nodded and looked around. "Yeah, I'm going to poke around, I'll be right back" and with a smile to Miroku she walked off into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Mama and Daddy

She walked along until she found a very tall tree, she leaned her Kwan Dao against it's trunk and hopped up to the first branch and hopped along the branches until she reached the top of the tree. Then she sat there and watched the sun finish setting holding onto her "compact" as the sky turned dark.

Well, Mama, I've proven myself as a good fighter. Thanks again Daddy for the training and she thought back to the years her father had taught her how to fight. Daddy is a strong fighter here too she thought and smiled sadly. Suddenly a voice hollered up at her from the base of the tree.

"Emiko! Kagome is making noodles! Would you come down to have some?!" it was Miroku and Emiko smiled and jumped down a few branches before leaping from the tree to land in front of him.

"Sure thing!" she smiled and taking up her Kwan Dao held onto Miroku's arm and followed him back to the others.

"So, there you are girl" Inuyasha said as they came into the clearing and she raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha was slurping down instant cup-a-ramen noodles.

"Yeah, here I am" and she took a seat next to Kagome who handed her a cup of ramen noodles.

"Thank you Kagome" she murmured and started to eat the noodles. "Ah! I haven't had ramen in AGES!" she said happily as she drank the broth from the cup.

"So, you said your father taught you how to fight" Inuyasha said to Emiko and she looked at him a bit warily.

"Yes, What about it?" she asked

"Are you planning on telling us who your father is?" he asked

"I guess I can tell you something about him" she said and tried to figure out a tactful way to tell them without giving too much away.

"My father is the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands" she said with a smile. There, lets see how they handle that she thought then was in for a shock.

"Sesshomaru is your father!?" he roared and jumped over to fire to swipe at her.

"Urk!!" she cried and jumped out of the path of the blow that could possibly have taken her head off. "I didn't say THAT!!" she cried and stood up in a defensive stance.

"You just said..." he started with a growl.

"That I am the daughter of the great lord of the Western Lands, yes, I did say that but I DIDN'T say it was Sesshomaru!" she growled at him. There was a pause, then Emiko said in utter disbelif "YOU WOULD TRY TO KILL YOUR OWN NEICE YOU JACKASS!?!"

"AH HAH! so you are Sesshomaru's heir!" Inuyasha said in a triumphant voice.

"no you dipshit! but when I see her, I'll be sure to tell her of her loving uncle!" she said sarcasticlly.

Kagome finally grasped at what Emiko was saying. "You mean there is a new Lord of the Western lands?" she asked, pretending the 2 hanyous didn't just fight, and Emiko nodded while keeping a close eye on Inuyasha.

"Right, Sesshomaru isn't the great lord for long" Emiko says and sits back down and trades glares with Inuyasha.

"Humph. I think you're lying you bitch" he growled and was rewarded with a look of death from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're forgetting one important thing" Emiko said "I'm 3/4 youkai. Sesshomaru has no need or like for humans so he couldn't be my father." And she smirked as he digested that little factoid.

"Your mother is human then" Miroku said and Emiko nodded.

"Yes." Emiko confermed.

"So, if your mother is human, and your father is demon, then why do you have a tail?" asked Shippo inoccently.

"I was concived on the night of the full moon. And everyone knows that quarter youkai's turn full on the full moon, so I think that made my youkai blood a bit stronger than my human. I take after my daddy a lot, mama used to say. Of course I'd like to think that I take after her kind ways too," and she smiled sadly.

"Is your mother dead?" Shippo asked

"Yes, she died...oh...300 years ago or so. I stopped counting after 200 years." And she sighed.

"It must still bother you then, if you're still wearing black" Kagome said in a small voice.

"Yeah, I promised mama that I would come back here and daddy helped me. I never gave up mourning for her and neither did daddy. He's okay now, but for a good 100 years he was a wreck" she smiled sadly and yawned. "Anything else?" she asked Inuyasha

"No" he said shortly and got up to leave.

After he left, Emiko looked at Kagome sadly. "He doesn't like me much does he?" she asked.

"He's kinda short with people, you have to learn to see around it. His own mother was human you see, so maybe your story reminds him of that."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Ah well, I'm going to rest some" and she turned to Miroku and smiled.

"If you want me, I'll be in that tree you found me in" she said with a smile and went running into the forest.

"Inuyasha should be nicer to her" Miroku said and Kagome nodded sadly.

"They are much alike" she murmured. "But if Sesshomaru isn't her father...then who is?"

Inuyasha sat up in a nearby tree and listened to Kagome and Miroku talk about Emiko and him. Good question, if Sesshomaru isn't her father and her father is the lord of the Western Lands, then WHO is her father. He shook his head at the thought then thought back on her behavior. She couldn't possibly be...my child? If she is...then who is her mother? Kagome? But she's 3/4 youkai...but she was affected by the moon... His brow furrowed as he mulled over those thoughts, while in a tree not too far from where he was...

"Damn, I almost let them know who they are to me! I have to be more careful" Emiko murmured to herself as she made herself comfortable on a tree branch and settled in to sleep.

As the sun started to rise Emiko stood on the branch of the tree and counted the days past since the last quarter moon. Shit, it's tonight she thought and with a small yawn she hopped out of the tree and slowly walked back to where the others were camped.

As she arrived she saw Kagome and Inuyasha bickering about Kagome having to go home again.

"You've only been here two days! Why do you have to go back so soon!?"

"Because I have a math pre-exam to take! How many times do I have to explain to you how important this is?"

"Um...excuse me Kagome, did you say you are going back today?" Emiko asked.

Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome answered "Yes, I have to go back, are you coming with me?" she asked

"Yeah, I think I will" Emiko said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Now what?!" Emiko yelled at him, "I'm getting sick of your attitude, you don't like me? Fine! I don't care what you think of me now, cause it doesn't matter! SO JUST BACK OFF!!!" She hurriedly snapped her mouth shut and stalked off towards the path back to the village.

"Woah, you pissed her off" Miroku said from behind Inuyasha and hurried after Emiko.

Emiko walked down the path steaming because of Inuyasha's attitude. That ass! Mother was right, he is NOTHING like how I know him to be. "I should never have come here" she muttered under her voice as Miroku caught up to her.

"Don't say that Emiko" He said and smiled at her. She smiled back halfheartedly and hugged him.

"Thank you Miroku, you're a good friend" and she kissed his cheek and walked on towards the village.

AN: this is not a Emiko/Miroku fic!! You'll see what i mean... R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The Slip Up

WaKoWiThNoLiFe: emiko dosn't turn into a gaint youkai dog, she just turns into a large wolf like thing, but she knows what she's doing but yet she dosn't...i'll explain in the story later on. she won't eb transforming for a while, but basicly, she's like any large protective dog...she hates you unless she knows you (i got the idea from my dog!)

on with the story!!!

At the well the usual argument continues...

"For the last time Inuyasha, we're leaving!" Kagome said as she stomped her foot in irritation.

"All you care about is your tests, what about the shards!" he countered.

"Is this what happens all the time?" Emiko asked Miroku as they watched the couple argue.

"Pretty much" he murmured and she giggled.

"Okay, we're going now Inuyasha" Kagome was saying and Emiko took that to be her cue.

"Bye bye Miroku, we'll be back in four days." And she hugged the shocked priest. She smiled at his shocked expression and walked over to where Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome.

"Okay kids, here's the game plan. We're going back Inuyasha, whether you like it or not. However I think we can agree on a couple of things. If there is an attack, you can come and get us right Kagome?" she looked to Kagome who nodded. "Or if you hear about a shard being near here. Unless one of those two things happen, please don't expect us back in that time. Now, is everyone agreed?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha looked about to argue when Kagome growled at him.

"Don't say another word Inuyasha or I'll say 'IT' and I mean it!" she said in a low voice.

He snorted. "Fine" and he turned to leave.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Emiko said and smiled at him. As Kagome hopped up to the well she smiled at Miroku and waved and they hopped down into the well.

Inuyasha turned and looked down the well for a second and sniffed. Damn it, Emiko's going through her change right now, no wonder she wanted to go to the future so bad With the barest of glances at Miroku (who was heading back to the village with a bemused look on his face) he hopped up into the tree to ponder over this new piece of info.

As Kagome and Emiko climbed from the well and headed down from the shrine to Kagome's house the sun sunk below the horizon. Emiko gasped with the shock that always happens at this moon. No more good hearing, eyesight is normal, sense of smell is diminished. Ugh, the only good thing is that now I can mingle like a "normal" girl now she thought and followed Kagome up the stairs to the house.

"Emiko!" Kagome gasped as she saw that she didn't look like a dog-demon girl anymore.

"Yea yea yea, I know." She muttered and sat on the steps.

"You do look familiar like that" Kagome said and peered into Emiko's face.

"Oh, like who?" she asked hoping that Kagome wouldn't figure it out.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't place it. Wait, I thought you turned to full youkai on the full moon? "

"Yes, I do. But I turn human on the night of the new moon too. Suck, dosn't it?" said Emiko, with a sort of downhearted but amused tone.

"I on, it smells like dinner is ready" Kagome responded, and the two girls headed into the house.

After the introductions and dinner Kagome and Emiko went back up to her room. Kagome immediately started to unpack her back and Emiko went to take a shower. As Emiko came from the bathroom wrapped in a towel with another around her head, Kagome was sitting down to study.

"Kagome, I want to go out for a bit" Emiko said

"Go out? Where?"

"To that new club near here"

"Ah, okay I guess. What time will you be back"

"Before sunrise. I have to be able to see the sunrise" she murmured as she brushed out her now black hair. She reached into her bag and pulled out her snugg black pants and top that she had worn when she first got here. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." She said as she went into the bathroom to slip into her outfit.

"Okay, I'll leave the window unlocked, come in that way" Kagome said as she came back out te bathroom, and Emiko nodded as she tied her hair up into a ponytail on top of her head.

"Will do, see you later Kagome" she said and with a wave was gone. She whistled as she trotted down the stairs to the street and made a turn around a corner and was gone.

"I don't feel good about this" Kagome muttered then remembered that Emiko could take care of her self so went back to studying. She looked up as she heard a familiar scraping at the window and went to let Inuyasha in.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked and he looked around the room.

"Where's Emiko?" he asked

"She went out to a new club" Kagome said, "Why?" she asked worriedly.

"I dunno, I just have a bad feeling" he muttered and scowled at her.

"Really, me too...I wonder why" Kagome said.

"I have a really good idea as to why we may both have a bad feeling, but I have to talk to Emiko first. When did she leave?"

"About 30 minutes ago. She said she'd be back before the sunrise. She's human tonight you know."

"Yeah, I could smell it when you were leaving...it's weird how she turns human tonight, and full youkai on the full moon" he said with a snort and sat on her bed.

"She looks so familiar" Kagome said softly, "I can't for the life of me think where thought" she said.

"Well, I'm going to find her, you coming?" he asked as he paced around the room. Yes, something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Yeah, I'll go" she said and went downstairs to tell her mother that she was leaving.

Emiko walked along the street when she heard someone behind her, and coming towards her fast. Without looking around she suddenly turned a corner and took off running.

Just my damn luck to get mugged on the one night a month that I couldn't handle it she thought as she rounded another corner and leaned against the wall and wheezed. Suddenly someone running turned the corner and she took off again. Damnit! I can't keep running like this she thought and as she rounded another corner crashed headlong into what felt like a brickwall.

The "brickwall" grabbed her arms and chuckled in a sinister way. "Now then, what have we here?" he said and Emiko started to struggle to get away.

"Let me go you asshole!" she yelled and tried to kick him as she pulled backwards. Her kicks didn't phase the guy who had ahold of her. Suddenly someone else appeared behind her.

"Ah, you got her then!" the other guy Oh goody, big creep and little creep Emiko thought as she rolled her eyes and struggled to escape.

"Okay girlie, if you just be nice to us, maybe we'll let you go without killing you" the big creep said.

"Yeah," the little creep chimed in and Emiko struggled harder to escape.

"Let me GO!" she said as she threw herself backwards using all her weight. She shocked Big Creep enough so that he let go and as she fell back she brought her foot up and kicked him a good one. With a satisfied smirk she watched him go down and she scrambled to get up.

"Oh no you don't Girlie" Little Creep said and he grabbed her by her hair before grabbing her hands too, and forced her down on her knees facing away from him. He leaned over and she gasped at the evil glint in his eye.

L-let me go!" she stammered and tried to sound brave.

"Oh no, you won't get off easy now" he said and took a knife out of his pocket. "You're awful cute, let's see how you look under those clothes" and he slashed at the front of her shirt. She moved sideways away from the knife and instead of hitting her clothes it slashed across her arm opening a deep gash. As he brought back his knife to slash at her throat, until a voice yelled for him to leave her alone.

Emiko was bleeding heavily and was feeling dizzy as she looked up and thought she saw..."daddy?" she whispered as she lost consciousness. Inuyasha just barely heard that and he drew his Tetsusaiga and charged after the creeps. In true bully style the Little Creep ran off leaving the Big Creep lying unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha decided he wasn't worth the effort and looked down at Emiko.

"Kagome! Come here, quick" he said as he scooped up Emiko. She looks like my mother he thought with a little bit of shock and brought Emiko under a light so that they might get a better look at her arm.

"Oh!" Kagome said as she wrapped the gash up with her kerchief. Emiko moaned from the pain and blinked her eyes open.

"Ugh, I hate people" she groaned and tried to sit up. "Blech! I feel like hell. Thank you Inuyasha for helping me" she said softly and bowed her head.

"Yeah well, I don't like seeing my family hurt...especially my daughter" he said and her head snapped up in shock.

"You know?" she said softly and he nodded.

"Well, suspected really, but you just confirmed it. So, who is your mother?" he asked wanting to know but not wanting to know.

Emiko sighed and looked at a very curious Kagome. "Take a wild guess" she said and stood up slowly. "I have to get back to the shrine, I have to see the sunrise" she said and holding her arm turned back around the corner and headed back to the shrine.

"You shouldn't be walking" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, take Kagome back to the shrine, I'll be along shortly" Emiko said sadly and putting her head down continued to walk to the shrine.

"No way Emiko" Kagome said, "We'll walk home with you" Emiko only nodded in response and they walked back to the shrine to see the sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7: Confirming and Bonding

Emiko's arm was throbbing with pain and she was sure that the wound had opened up again. Rather than tell her two companions about it she trudged on until she reached the corner to Kagome's house. There she looked up and saw that they sky was starting to lighten up some. With a sigh she started up the steps to the little shrine at the top.

Kagome watched worriedly as Emiko moved slowly up the stairs. "Is she going to be all right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "In a little bit she should be just fine" he said and looked at Kagome. "Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll watch her" he said and leapt up the stairs to catch up to Emiko who had made it to the top and was leaning against the side of the shrine with her eyes closed. Kagome nodded and went into the house.

Emiko opened one eye and watched Inuyasha coming up the stairs. Ah dam!, I really screwed up but good this time Mama She thought Daddy is going to kill me when I get home. He told me not to say anything. She sighed sadly and looked at Inuyasha as he got to the top and stood before her.

She turned her head to the East where the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon. With a slight groan she shoved her way away from the wall and walked to where the light from the sun would hit her as it rose.

He stood behind her silently as she stared at the golden orb rising over the horizon. With a soft gasp she closed her eyes and everything came crashing back into place. Her senses and her apperence were back as they normally were. She murmured a small prayer to the memory of her mother and opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha.

"I have to leave now you know" she said and crossed her arms across her chest as if hugging herself.

"Why? Because I know you're my child?" he asked

"That, and because if you know too much of the future it could possibly change decisions that you make. One of them may alter my existence, or wipe out my existence entirely. I will never have excisted, and no one will even have any memory of me." (confusing?)

He looked at her slightly puzzled. "Okay, let's put it this way," she said "if I said to you that on a certain date someone would get hurt, would you try to stop it?"

He snorted, "Of course"

She shook her head, "What if something happened because of the injury, say someone admitted their feelings while they thought they were dying. Would you rather have that not happen?" she asked sadly. "It's just safer for all parties if you don't know what's going to happen, and I can't trust myself not to say something." She looked over at him.

"I don't want you to leave" he said

Now it was her turn to snort at him. "Like you could stop me" she said.

"Ha, I could if I wanted to."

"No, you couldn't" she argued

"Yeah, I could. I trained you, remember?"

"So...that's 400 years from this time. Your a lot better then"

"But I could still stop you if I wanted"

She growled, "Can't you understand, it's not a good idea for me to be here anymore!" she said louder than she intended

"You said you were sent here by both of you parents right, and as one of your parents, don't I have the right to say that I want you to stay until you finish whatever it is you were sent here for?"

"ARG!! When did you decide to act logical!!" she yelled at him.

"Ha! So you HAVE to stay!" he crowed.

"_IF_ I decided to stay it's only because my father would kill me if I didn't do what Mama asked me to!" She growled and turned around to go down to Kagome's house.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her down.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" she said as she hopped up into the tree by Kagome's window and peeked in. Kagome was fast asleep. figures, when I want a hot shower she's sleeping. Ah well, I won't bug her right now She thought and hopped from the tree to land on the roof.

Inuyasha just sat on the branch outside Kagome's window and settled himself in to rest until Kagome woke up. Up on the roof, Emiko was laying on her back in an area shaded by the tree and decided she might as well get some rest too.

She woke up as a sunbeam hit her in the eye, meaning she was no longer in the shade. ugh she thought with a groan as she sat up and opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes wearily as she looked around. Inuyasha was still dozing in the tree by Kagome's window. Emiko stood up, stretched and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Oh good, no one below she said as she took a step back from the edge. With a hop she flipped herself of the roof and landed on the lawn by the back door. And the crowd goes wild!! A perfect dismount! she thought and started laughing as she let herself into the house.

The house was quiet as she walked to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. Guess Kagome's still sleeping she thought as she closed the fridge and rummaged through the cupboards. Finding some instant ramen she put the kettle on the stove to heat up as she sat at the table and laid her head down to wait for the water to boil.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned around quick to see it was only a bleary eyed Kagome. "Ah, awake are you?" Emiko asked

"Yeah, not that I want to be." Kagome muttered and took a seat next to Emiko at the table. Just then the kettle started to whistle.

"Want some tea?" Emiko asked

"Yeah sure"

Emiko got up and took out a cup for Kagome and made her some tea, then added the hot water to her ramen cup and sat down at the table with Kagome.

"Inuyasha still sleeping?" Emiko asked as she started to eat her ramen.

"As far as I know." She said. "Are you okay now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired as all hell" she said with a smile and sipped the broth from her cup and got up to toss it out.

"I'm going to take a shower. Um...do you have anything I could possibly wear until I can wash this out?" she asked pointing down at her blood covered top and pants.

"Oh, I think I can find something. I don't have anything in black though, is that okay?"

"No black?!" Emiko asked shocked. "Well, I really have no choice then." And they started up the stairs to see what Kagome had for clothes.

As they rummaged through her closet, Inuyasha decided to make his entrance in the usual way: through the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his usual grouchy tone.

"Looking for something for Emiko to wear until her clothes are washed Kagome said.

"I wouldn't even bother washing those" Inuyasha said with a frown "you're not likely to get the blood out of those"

Emiko looked at her clothes with a frown. "Damn, you're probably right. Ah well, I'll just have to go buy some new clothes."

Kagome found a dress and a hat from the closet. "No black, but dark blue is close right?"

"Good enough" Emiko said and grabbed the dress and went to take her shower. A second later Emiko popped her head out. "Kagome, could you throw me my bag please?"

Kagome tossed Emiko her bag, and turned back to her desk as she heard the shower running. She sighed and sat at her desk and stared out the window. After about 7 or 8 minuets of silence, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha who was looking at one of her textbooks.

"Inuyasha, did she say anything to you?" Kagome asked

He shook his head and looked at her. "She wanted to go back, she said something about being afraid of changing too much and that she might not exist if we knew too much," he said this with a frown.

"She's leaving then?"

"Nope, I told her she's just going to have to be more careful. Besides she said her father is probably going to kill her if she goes back early," he said with an amused tone.

Kagome giggled. "If you're anything like you are now then I can see why she wouldn't be in a hurry to go back."

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Emiko popped her head out with a towel wrapped around it. "He's WORSE!!" she said and shut the door again.

"Hey!!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome started laughing.

"Hey what!?" Emiko said as she came out of the bathroom wearing a midnight blue summer dress with white flowers on it. She dropped her bag on the bed and sat down next to it and rummaged in it until she pulled out a brush.

"I'm worse?" he said with a snort "I doubt it"

Emiko grunted and muttered "You would" and started to work the knots out of her hair.

"Now that dress doesn't look too bad" Kagome said with a smile, "You should try to wear color more often"

Emiko just snorted in response. "I'm going shopping, you want to come?"

"Yeah sure" Kagome said.

"Well, you better take a shower then cause I'm leaving soon" Emiko said.

"Okay" Kagome said with a frown "Hell if you're not alike" as she glared at Inuyasha and Emiko and pulled an outfit from her dresser and went to shower.

"What'd she mean by that?" Emiko asked as she grabbed a ribbon from her bag and started to tie her hair back in a low ponytail.

"Ah, I do that to her sometimes. 'Hurry up, let's go' kinda thing" he said a little sheepishly.

"Ooooh...figures" she said and picking up the hat went to stand in front of the mirror. "Gods! This dress makes me look like a teenager!!" she cried as she put the hat on her head. "I look like I should be going on a class trip" she muttered sat down and Kagome's desk to thumb through her math text.

"I don't think it's that bad" Inuyasha said "It's not as bad looking as what you usually wear"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a glare

"Well, I can't believe that you get away with wearing that. Do I know you dress like that?" he asked

Emiko laughed. "I haven't seen father in ages. We don't keep in touch too much anymore."

"Why?"

"Ah, long boring story" Emiko muttered as Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that had her name airburshed on it.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something and Emiko interrupted him before he could say anything.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeah" Kagome said with a small yawn.

"Okay, um...what are we going to do about him" Emiko asked and pointed at Inuyasha.

"He can stay here"

"I'm going with you!" He said

"Inuyasha! You can't come with us, look at what you're wearing!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he shouted and the fight was on.

Emiko rolled her eyes as she pulled a small purse out of her bag and counted the money she had in there. Good thing I went to a money-changer she thought as she watched the fight escalate until it ended with Kagome yelling "SIT!!"

Bam! Inuyasha went down face first into the floor and Kagome grabbed Emiko's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Woah, that was a little harsh" Emiko said trying not to laugh as she and Kagome started around the corner to walk towards the shopping center.

"Yeah well, he just doesn't listen."

"Maybe it's cause he just wants to keep you safe"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, he can't find the jewel shards without me."

"Is that what you think?" Emiko asked and pushed open the door to a store.

Kagome mulled on that while Emiko walked around the store. Then she started to look around the store herself. Emiko brought an outfit over to Kagome and held it up.

"What do you think" Emiko asked. It was a pair of leather pants and matching top.

"Err...for you or me?" she asked warily. Emiko laughed.

"For me of course!" and went to go try it on.

Kagome sat on a seat outside the dressing room and Emiko walked out. The pants were low riding, starting about 4 inches below her navel. The top was a like a leather vest, but the back was all laced up, and it displayed clevelage in the front.

"Well, is it me?" She asked with a twirl.

"Miroku will have a cow if he sees you in that!" Kagome said then covered her mouth with her hands.

Emiko just laughed. "You think he'll like it?" at Kagome's nod Emiko whipped out her purse and told the lady she'd take it and to just ring up the tags cause she was wearing it out of here.

As Emiko paid for that, Kagome brought over a leather hat "Here, this will look better than that hat."

"Yeah, let me pay for that too" and within moments the two girls left the store with Kagome's dress and hat in a bag.

As they walked down the street something in a store window caught Emiko's eye. "Woah!! A weapons store!" and she dragged Kagome in to look at all the weapons. After about a half hour they walked out with 10 throwing stars, a small dager, and a fan (that Emiko exclaimed was the best and HAD to have it).

"Hey! You want lunch?" Emiko asked and Kagome nodded then shook her head.

"We better get back, Inuyasha's going to yell at us for being gone so long" Emiko just rolled her eyes and they walked back to the house.

sorry it took me so long to update! I'm also writing another story, called Enter the Little Potter anyway, I'll try to update sooner! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Family Time

Kagome was right, Inuyasha was totally pissed. He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. When the girls walked in he gave Kagome a death glare and scowled at Emiko.

"What the HELL are you wearing!?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Clothes" Emiko said with a smirk and went upstairs with her bag. For some reason, him screaming at her about her clothes gave her sweet memories...like she said, she hasn't seen her father in ages.

"Those aren't proper clothes!" He said following up after her. "Those pants are too tight, that shirt shows to much, those heels on those boots are too high, and what is THAT!?" he said poking her in the shoulderblade.

"These pants aren't too tight, they're comfortable and I can move easier than in a kimono. The shirt isn't supposed to have a back to it, and it is _sopposed _to be that low in the front. These boots have a comfortable sized heel on them, since they are basicly heeled combat boots. And _that _is a tattoo" she answered calmly as she opened up her bag and put the 10 throwing stars and the dager in it.

"A tattoo!?" Inuyasha asked and Emiko turned to look at him as she put her fan on Kagome's desk.

"Yeah, a tattoo. What about it? It's not like it's tasteless or anything. It's just a small Wolf."

Inuyasha just glared at her. "You shouldn't dress like that, it gives people the wrong impression."

"OH? And what impression is that?" she asked.

"Heh, like you don't know!"

Emiko just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll change my shirt, but the pants are NOT coming off." And she stormed into the bathroom with a huff. Thank the gods that my undershirt is dry now she thought as she took the clothes she had washed out off the bar and folded them up. She changed from her new shirt into her black tank-top undershirt and left the bathroom carrying her other clothes.

Kagome had been sitting at her desk watching all this with interest. At least he doesn't act like that with only me now she thought with a small smile and watched him silently fume out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I promised you lunch" Emiko said "and since we had to come home because a CERTAIN (_ahem_) person would get upset at us, I'll go and make something." And with that she put her clothes on the floor near her bag and walked out with a huff.

"Hey! That shirt is just as bad as the one you took off!" Inuyasha yelled. Emiko decided to ignore that and went to the kitchen to fix them something to eat.

Kagome started to laugh as she looked at Inuyasha's disgruntled face. "Your so protective of her now, when two days ago you hated her!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome funny. "I never hated her, just the way she always acted so stubborn. Besides, she's my daughter, I'm supposed to be concerned."

Kagome stopped laughing for a second. "Yes Inuyasha, but there's being concerned, and there's being annoyingly over-protective. And if you hadn't noticed, she's full grown now Inuyasha. She doesn't really need you telling her how to dress or how to act. In fact, she's probably older than you are right now."

Inuyasha snorted. "Still, I'm not sure how to act about all this" he said. "And how can you be so calm. She's your daughter too!" he said and pointed a finger at Kagome.

Kagome went pale. "No way! She didn't say that did she!?" she asked

"Err...no, but she when she did tell me to take a guess she was looking at you. And she is the same size as you..." he stuttered to a stop.

"That doesn't mean anything" she said slowly. She wanted to have kids with Inuyasha, but he kept on acting like she was a chore.

Kagome suddenly stood up. "I'm going to ask her!" she said and ran downstairs to talk to Emiko. She came to a halt at the kitchen door as Emiko was singing along with a song on the radio (is that Avril Lavigne she's singing along to? Kagome thought), and had pulled out the fork and was making stir fried vegetables.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Avril's newest song!" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, by now, it's pretty old in my time. But I still love the song." and Emiko reached over to shut the radio off. "these should be done shortly if you want to take out some dishes?" Just then Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

"Did you ask her?" he asked Kagome

"Not yet" Kagome asked as she got plates and chopsticks.

"Ask me what?" Emiko asked warily as she turned off the fire and split the meal between the three dishes.

"Who's your mother?" Kagome blurted out.

"Ah, that bugging you two eh?" Emiko said with a laugh. "Well, worry no more, my mother was the Lady Kagome," and she sat down and started to eat her meal.

"You're MY daughter?" Kagome asked as she sat down heavily in her chair. Emiko just grinned and continued to eat.

"Yep, you and daddy (Here she pointed at Inuyasha) decided that you loved each other and got hitched after you finished your schooling (of course). I was born some 5 years later or something like that. Now don't ask me anything else cause I'm not telling" and with that Emiko continued to eat while Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then at Emiko.

"Hey, you guys going to eat? It'll get cold if you don't!" Emiko said.

"Yeah sure"

"Um, okay"

Emiko finished her lunch and went to the sink to wash her dishes. "Okay, I'm going to take off for a bit, you two can talk about me all you want now" and with a small wave she grabbed her shoes from next to the door and took off.

They both looked at the now empty doorway and back at each other and blushed.

"You don't really think" Kagome started

"Well, I know what I think, but I don't know what you think. Maybe she's right, maybe we should talk about it" he said.

Kagome blushed and put their dishes into the sink. "Well, I do care for you Inuyasha" she said and Inuyasha grinned.

"Really? Well...I care about you too"

"Really? You don't act it much" she said

"Well, I didn't know how you felt" he said

Kagome just smiled warmly at him and leaned forward and...

CLICK

They both looked up and saw Emiko standing there with a camera. "HA! I must have the BEST timing! This will be a great photo!!!!!" she crowed and ran out of the house. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for a sec and took off after Emiko who was running around the yard laughing.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were chasing Emiko all around, but she was MUCH fatser than she looked. She jumped up in the tree, then on top of Kagome's roof. She then turned to poke fun at the 2, but noticed that Inuyasha was an inch from diving on her. With that, she jumped into the backyard, where Kagome was waiting. Kagome tickled the girl until she fell to her knees. Then was on the ground yelling for her to stop. Emiko rolled away just to be pinned to the ground by Inuyasha. "Promise you'll NEVER do that agian!!" Inuyasha said in a playfully warning tone. "Promise!" Kagome warned, threatining to tickle her more.

"Ok, ok!! just no more tickling!"

They were now all sitting in Kagome's room. Kagome trying hard to study, Inuyasha dozing in the corner and Emiko listening to a Walkman and doodling on a blank piece of notebook paper.

"That's it!" Kagome said suddenly surprising Inuyasha out of his nap. Emiko was still oblivious thanks to her Walkman being on fullblast so she couldn't hear a blessed thing.

"What's it?" Inuyasha asked while he was watching Emiko curiously. She was sitting on the floor singing along with Linkin Park (yeah in English again) while sketching.

Kagome walked over to Emiko and pulled the earphones out of her ears. "We're leaving Emiko" Emiko just looked up shocked for a second and nodded.

"What were you listening to?" Inuyasha asked

"Linkin Park" Emiko answered as she dropped the notebook on Kagome's desk and put the pencil back in the cup. Kagome was gathering up stuff to put in her bag. Emiko reached into her bag and pulled out the package containing the kimono she made and put it aside. Also she pulled out her leather jacket and put that and the gloves on.

Kagome stood from her bag and hefted it up on her back. "Okay all set?" Emiko nodded, and stood up.

"I'm leaving the kimono here for you Kagome" Emiko said as they started down the stairs. Kagome looked at Emiko slightly shocked.

"Why? You worked hard on that and only wore it once!"


	9. Chapter 9: Miroku's Response

As soon as they climbed back out of the well, they headed off towards the village. They were met on the way by Shippo and Miroku.

"Hey! Back so soon?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, Kagome got bored" Emiko said with a shrug and walked off.

"That's a first. She'd rather be looking for shards than studying?" Shippo asked

Inuyasha grunted. "'Bout time she got her priorities straight" he said and Emiko made a face at him. Kagome decided to ignore his remark and just continued walking towards the village. As they approached Kaede's cottage, Sango walked out wearing her pinkish purple haroi, and green skirt..

"Sango!" Kagome said with a smile "I have someone I want you to meet. Emiko, this is Sango. Sango this is Emiko."

Emiko smiled and bowed low before Sango. "Pleased to meet you" she said. Of course who do you think was standing behind her as she bowed? Why, that would be the guy who is now sporting a huge lump on his head for reaching out to grope her.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just growled at Miroku. Emiko turned around and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Heh, tried to cop a feel?" Emiko asked, trying to hide her smile

Inuyasha just snorted. "Told you those clothes would give people the wrong impression" he muttered and walked by them.

"Emiko, you don't honestly think..." Miroku started.

"Oh yeah, I think so" she said with a smile then pinched his arm. "But I forgive you."

Sango watched this with interest. Woah...if she doesn't mind his attention that must mean she's a...but what would a nice girl like Kagome be doing with a... and her thoughts went uncompleted as Emiko yelled at Inuyasha.

"Hey Daddy!" she yelled and took off after Inuyasha (who was now in Kaede's cottage).

"Did she say..." Sango said

"Daddy??" Miroku finished and they looked at each other and then back at the cottage. With a shrug Miroku decided to join everyone in the cottage.

As they sat around eating dinner everyone had a chance to explain their stories to Emiko. Shippo told her about the demon brothers that killed his father and that's how he met Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango told her story and Emiko nodded and murmured condolences. Then it was her turn.

"Ah, you don't want to know about me!" she said as she scratched behind one ear and laughed.

"We told you stories about us, tell us a story about you" Sango said tryin to get some info from her.

"Well, I was born a long, long time ago in the future. My parents were happily married, then my mama died, then I left home, then I was alone for a while, then I wasn't then I came back through the well to help you guys. End story" she said and laughed at Shippo, Sango and Miroku's faces. "Hey, I can't tell you too much about myself without quite possibly confusing things. However," she held up a finger "I can tell you a story about something else."

"What's it about?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, it's about a lovely lady and her adventures with her wolf boyfriend."

"A wolf?" Shippo asked, while Inuyasha grunted

Emiko nodded.

"Sounds boring" Inuyasha said and Emiko just rolled her eyes.

"It has all the things that makes a story good: Romance, Adventure, and Murder!" and with a small smile she started her story.


	10. Chapter 10: Kigai

Notes: Okay, here's the thing, this is a story being told by Emiko so keep in mind that anything between asterisks like this is an interruption. All else is as it usually is.

Emiko leaned forward and gazed into the flames as the story began.

There was once a young Lady who grew up near here. She was a brave fighter and warrior. When the time came for her to be married she refused. She told her father that she could not and would not marry for anything less than love. Her father of course was very upset by this. That night she packed a few belongings into a knapsack and she left. The girl ran far away, to a whole new country where her father could not possibly be able to find her.

"What was her name?" Kagome asked. "Aiko" Emiko said

Aiko lived her life in deep in the forest of this strange land. There were plants that she had never seen before along with birds that were unfamiliar. She lived in a small cave in these woods for a long time, hunting what she needed to eat and having no one bother her.

One day, while she was out hunting she came upon a wolf. He was surrounded by wild dogs and was bleeding heavily. She chased the dogs away from the wolf and picked the poor thing up. He was really a lovely shade of chocolate brown. It was a shame that such a creature was going to die, so she brought him back to her cave with her.

As she bandaged him up as best she could he woke up. Taking one look at her, he spoke. "Thank you dear lady for saving me" he said in a voice that was like silk to her ears.

"Your welcome" she said in barely a whisper. Her voice was rough from not talking for so long and she was embarrassed by the sound. "Personally she thought she was so lonely for someone to talk to that she was hallucinating "-Emiko added as an aside He smiled softly at her blush.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by morning and then I'll go" he said.

She looked at him weird. "Are you ookami?" she asked haltingly, her voice a little stronger this time.

"Ookami?" he asked "I don't know this word. I am a wolf-demon." He said.

She laughed softly. "That's what we call a ookami where I come from" she said.

"Ah!" he said "then, yes, I am ookami" and he tried to giggle but wound up coughing. She brought over a bowl of water for him to drink and he thanked her.

"You can sleep here, I'll be over there if you need me" she said as she noticed him looking very drowsy. He nodded and dozed off. She went to the back of the cave and started the fire in the pit that was there. Over the fire she hung a freshly skinned rabbit to cook, for she was sure when her visitor awoke he would be hungry.

She leaned her back against the wall and watched the flames dance and flicker around the rabbit and every once in a while she turned the rabbit on it's spit. As she looked in the flames she said a silent prayer for the ookami boy to be all right. Little did she know, but the ookami "boy" was watching her from where he lay.

"What's your name?" he asked shocking her suddenly.

"Aiko. What's yours?"

"Kigai"

"Kigai?" she asked. It didn't sound familiar to her.

"Yes, it means strong spirit" he said.

She smiled shyly at him. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked taking the rabbit from it's spit.

"Not now, I'm still tired. I'm going to rest some more" he said and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She smiled at the sleeping wolf and walked outside to watch the moon as it rose above the trees. She said a small prayer to the gods that her father was well and leaned against the side of a rock to stare at the stars. She suddenly heard a cry from inside the cave and ran to see what had happened.

Her "patient" was thrashing about wildly and would open his wounds if she didn't stop him. She sat down and pulled his body into her lap and held down his legs gently and whispered softly to him that all was well. He slowly calmed into a deep sleep and Aiko covered him up with a blanket and leaned against the wall to doze off.

As she woke up the next morning she was surprised to find a young man sleeping in her lap rather than a wolf. He must have changed forms in his sleep she thought with a smile and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. He opened up an eye at her touch and she smiled down at him.

"You're awake now" she asked.

He yawned widely and grinned at her. "Thanks to you, I'm in one piece now" he said and went to stand up.

"Oops!" he said as he noticed he didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Emiko giggled She covered her eyes with her hand and handed him the blanket to wrap around himself.

"Help yourself to the rabbit" she said with a sly smile.

He blushed a little and sat by the fire to eat his rabbit. She laid back against her blankets and decided to doze off while Kigai ate.

When she woke up he was gone. She searched the cave for any sign of him but there was none. The fact made her very sad. She had helped him and he had left without even a good-bye. Well, there was only one thing to help get over being depressed.

"Go kill something!!" Inuyasha said and they all looked at him weird. He blushed a little and growled. "Well, continue with the story already!" Emiko just smiled at him sadly and nodded.

She decided that he owed her an explanation and went out to hunt that wolf until she found him. Then he would pay for leaving her like he did. Funny thing that she would react so strongly about him ain't it? I mean, it's not like she even knew him, and yet she was hurt by his obvious rejection of her.

"Ah Love!" Miroku said mischievously and everyone looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. Emiko giggled at that and continued with her story.

Anyway! She decided to hunt the wolf that slighted her and picked up his trail. After a couple hours of following his trail she found a den. Oh yeah, he was in there and she knew it. She climbed into a tree and hid in it's branches waiting for him to come out. If he doesn't give me a good explanation for his rudeness I'll kill him, she thought angrily.

Her "quarry" poked his little nose out of the den and climbed out. He had a package under his arm and looked around warily as if knowing that someone was watching him.

She jumped from the tree to land in front of him. Her eyes glinted dangerously as he took a sudden step back from her. She was sure she was not the most loveliest of ladies at this time and she was positive that being angry made her look even worse. Of course, anyone who knows girls knows that even the thought of looking bad makes them even angrier. All the males in the room nodded sagely at this piece of information

"You didn't say good-bye" she growled lowly at him

"I was going back now to-" he started and she snorted angrily at him.

"Don't try to placate me with your clever lies" she said, "ookami are known to be tricksters and scavengers, but I had thought after saving your hide that you could at least had said good-bye to your rescuer!"

He knew she was extremely angry and almost anything said at this point would make her madder so he just handed her the package and stepped back from her. "For you, as thanks" he said as he backed away from her.

She swallowed her shock as she looked at the package in her arms. Whatever it was, was wrapped crudely in animal fur. She sat down heavily on the ground and looked at the package. Kigai walked towards her and sat in front of her. "Open it" he said with a shy smile and she did. Inside was a handmade doeskin jacket with fringes and fancy beadwork. Her face lit up in a beautiful smile as she looked at the jacket, gently stroking the hide and fingering the beadwork.

"It's lovely Kigai," she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Ack! Don't cry!" he said and leaned forward to brush the tears from her cheeks. She looked at him shocked as he wiped the tears off her cheeks and slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry Aiko" he said against her lips, "I've fallen in love with you" and he slowly kissed her again.

She backed away from his kiss with a smile that could rival the sun for all it's brightness. "Don't be sorry, I love you too Kigai" she said and they fell into each others arms happily.

Kagome sighed happily. "They lived happily ever after right?" she asked and Emiko just smiled sadly. "Yeah, they lived happily ever after" she said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Not a bad story, could have used more blood. I thought you said there was a murder in this" he said.

"Well," Emiko said, "there was an ALMOST murder. Besides, I don't hear anyone else complaining but you about it." A glance around at the others showed them all shaking their heads. "See, told you" she said with a smirk and settled back against the wall of the cabin watching the flames flicker in the fire.

As the others settled in for bed, she smiled sadly. "Oh Kigai, I know I didn't tell them all the story, but I told them enough. As long as I'm here to remember, you'll never be forgotten" and with that thought she closed her eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

But little did she know, the full moon creeped out from behind the clouds, and shined in through the window...

cliffy, huh? well, hate me!! muhahahahahaha!! update soon!


	11. Chapter 11: The Transformation

Emiko awoke suddenly, and looked out the window. CRAP!!! she shouted at herself mentally.

she ran out as quickly as she could. ofcorse, Inuyasha had been awakend.

"Emiko?" he called after her as she ran "Emiko!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, now stirring. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Emiko just ran out. I'm going after her." with that, Inuyasha bounded out of the hut. By now, Sango and Miroku were awake.

"Emiko!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he caught her sent in a nearby clearing

"Inyasha, stay away!!" Emiko chocked out. It sounded as if she were trying to control herself.

"No way! Tell me what's going on! We'll help you!"

"The moon you idiot!!!!" Emiko yelled, as she fell to her knees, clutching her head "Inuyasha, I beg you, get away from me!! I have no control unless you..." she trailed off. She was now breathing heavily on all fours.

"Unless what?" Inuyasha said franticlly. He was now getting very concerned. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku landed on Kilala. Kagome gasped as she glanced up at the moon.

"Inuyasha, she's changing into full youkai! She has no control!" she said to the Inu-Hanyou.

"Duh! She was saying somthing about us doing somthing to control her, and she stopped."

Emiko was now growling loudly, and her body was changing steadily. Her face grew longer, and she sprouted white fur all over her body. Her ears grew larger as her eyes turned from their normal midnight blue, to blood red. Kagome grabbed Shippo, and her and Sango mounted Kilala, who took off to watch from a safe distance. It was obvious Emiko couldn't hold back her tranformation anymore. In the blink of an eye, she was an enormus white dog.

She was an all white dog, that was uncanny to a wolf. She was slightly larger than your average large horse. She rounded on Miroku and Inuyasha, and stared at them with her blood red peircing eyes.

"I can't sense any of Emiko. She's complete youkai now." Miroku said

"I could've told you that" Inuyasha stated, as he lunged at Emiko.

Emiko knocked him aside effortlessly with a flick of her fluffy tail. But Inuyasha dosn't go down so easy. Although the impact of her tail hitting him did hurt, he clung on using his claws so he wouldn't go flying. This only angered Emiko more, as she started to wag and flail her tail hoplessly. Then, fed up with trying to shake him off, she began to chase her tail. She ran around in circles so fast, dust was kicked up. Eventually, she stopped. But not because Inuyasha flew off, but because she was getting dizzy. She regained her focuse as she lunged at the damaged Hanyou. With her jaws open, and her claws extended, she was prepared to kill Inuyasha, but she was stopped when somone grabbed her by the ears, and began to bite them. She yelped in pain and surprise, and slammed her head on a tree in vain. Who ever bite her, had jumped off before she could squash him. She growled loudly. She saw Miroku and sent him flying with her back leg. He flew into a tree, and didn't get up. Now, she felt someone on her already bleeding tail. She turned and saw another male. He was tall, slender, and had white hair, and the matching fox ears on his head. She growled at him, and tried to bite him.

The sly fox jumped off before she could get at him. She rounded on him and was ready to strike agian, when Inuyasha started to yell at her.

"Emiko, it's us! Try to get some control!" Inuyasha chocked out. He knew it was hopless, but he didn't want to hurt her. The only way he was controled when he turned to full youkai, was when Kagome sit him, or he was knocked unconciouss.

"Yelling at her will never work. You've got to beat her." the fox yelled as he dodged a blow that would have crushed his every bone.

"Just who the hell are you anyway???" Inuyasha asked rather rudely.

"Do you really think now is the time for introductions?" the fox asked, jumping on Emiko's back.

"Yea, I do!" Inuyasha lunged at Emiko, trying to get to her head, so he could pin her down. But he was stopped by her tail, which was waving around madly, in effort to get the kitsune off her back.

She managed to throw the demon off her back, and then faced him, snarling wildly. But she wasn't looking at a fox demon in his humaniod form, but a silver fox, about as big as herself. The fox lunged first. Emiko prepared to rear up and catch him head on, but the foxes sleek body moved under her. The fox made a sharp turn around and grabbed Emiko's troat. Taking full advantage of his poisition, the fox flipped Emiko over, since she already had lost her footing rearing up. Now, she was on her back with the fox standing over her. He layed on her, putting his full weight on her, so she couldn't move her limbs. He growled at her, then, her ears trned back in shyness, and she started to whimper like a puppy. She was in total submission.

Kilala landed, and her passengers climbed off.

"Wow, that was great! How did you get her to do that?" Kagome asked the fox. She stopped her flow of oncoming questions, when she just now sensed jewel shards, about 3 of them, or more. The situation with Emiko must have made her not notice them.

"yeah, just who are you?" Inuyasha asked, as Sango came back over to them, with Miroku using her for balance. The demon slayer kept a good watch on his hands

"My name, is Huyana. You are the ones who are collecting the jewel shards, correct?" the fox asked

"Yes. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala, and that's Shippo" Said Kagome, laughing lightly at the kitsune who was standing behind Huyana, sniffing his leg.

"What do you want with us?" Sango asked cautiously

"to give you these..." the fox reached inside his pocket, and pulled out 4 jewel shards.

"Why would you give us these?" Kagome asked

"I have no use for them" even though the fox had an emotionless face, his voice had a slight sound of pain, and Kagome hears it.

"Why don't you travel with us? Sit boy" Kagome asked Huyana with kindness, and 'sat' Inuyasha before he could protest.

"I have my own battle to fight...with a hanyou named Naraku"

"We are looking for Naraku too!! We can help you. Why don't you tell us why." Kagome offered kindly

"Why do you care?" Huyana asked

"Yeah, why do you care? He gave us the shards, let him- OOWWW!" Inuyasha was cut off when Sango hit him off the head with hirikotsu (did i spell that right?) to shut up.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled "don't mind Inuyasha, he's just a jerk. But really, we want to hear your story. It's the least we can do after you helped us with Emiko" Kagome gestured to the large white dog that was getting her ears scratched by Miroku as he layed on her large fluffy back.

Huyana mearly nodded. They started a fire and made camp, figuring that it was best that they acted like they didn't know the vllage not to far from them, just incase.

"Well, about 6 months ago, my father, who was head of my clan, set off to the Eastern part of the Southern lands, to work out a somethings between us and the Tiger demons. Aparently, 3 jewel shards were in the region. At the time they were found, the Tiger and the Fox demons were working out a peace treaty, to seattle a war that was started by the previous ruler of the Tiger demons. But, some of the supporters of the war found the shards, and tried to kill demons from both sides, making it look like the treaty was for nothing, and we couldn't be trusted. That's when he came. He took the shards and we got blamed. The shards were found about 4 weeks later in the forest. we used them to heal one of our oldest foxes in the clan. She had gotten badly poisined by a scorpion demon, and needed healing fast. So we used the shard to progress the healing. Then, we used to second one to renforce the shield that's out around the homes of pregnant or birthing mothers. The last one was found by a spy of the Tiger demons. One night, the leader of the Tiger demons came to our village, and killed all of the elders, broke the sheild on the new mothers houses, and killed them, along with the new cubs while everyone was asleep. He even killed my wife and first newborn son...and made me watch..." Huyana paused there. Kagome watched him with tears clouding her vison, and threating to fall down her cheeks. Huyana was staring into the fire. He remembered the after his son was born, and held him for the first time. His son had a good grip on his finger, before he tried to bite it, not relizing that he has no teeth. Huyana continued his story...

"So, I killed him, but he died to easy. He acted as though he didn't know what happened, or what he was doing here. And I found out, that he didn't. The jewel shard he was using was tainted with evil. He was being controled by Naraku. Then, the bastard had the nerev to command some little girl in all white o take the soul of my mother, wife, and son. I belive he called her Kanna. Then, he commanded some boy named Kohaku to kill my father, who was returning from the Tiger territory that night, and knew nothing of what had happened. So, I took the 3 shards, and started to find you. " Huyana stopped agian, not to think, but to look at the Demon Slayer. She had looked shocked at the name Kohaku.

"Kohaku is...my brother" Sango explained. "Naraku took control of him to and made him kill our entire family while on a job. While he was killing everyone, Naraku already had 100's of demons slaughtering my entire village of demon slayers."

"Naraku is the one who cursed my grandfather, father, and I have a air void in my right hand. Eventually, I will be sucked into it, just like my father and grandfather have."

"Inuyasha and I are after him to get the jewel shards from him. And I'm Not sure about Emiko, we don't know much about her." Kagome said "She is me and Inuyashas daughter from the future. She won't tell us much about herself. All we know is that she does this every full moon, and has a bad temper." Kagome didn't want to expose to much information about Emiko.

"And my father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. I meet Kagome and Inuyasha tryin to get some jewel shards from them so I could defeat the brothers and avenge my father." Shippo said sitting on Emiko's furry head.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Inuyasha spoke. "How did you get Emiko to be so calm?"

"It's all about domination. She was just a dog who saw people in her territory. If you let her know who's boss, she won't attack."

"And how do you know this?" asked Inuyasha

"Because my cousin was 3/4 youkai. He changed on every full moon into his fox form. We only had to fight him once. He then just was his regular self once his youkai blood calmed down."

"So Emiko is her regular self?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes. She can't talk, but it's her youkai blood telling her to fight anyone she sees for dominance. Once she's defeated, her youkai blood will calm down, and she will go back to her normal self mentally."

The gang finally went to sleep, exsausted from the nights events. Emiko was curled up, with kagome lying on her back foot with her tail as a blanket, Sango snuggled agianst her belly. Kilala was sleeing mest to Sango, and Shippo was sleeping next to Emiko's muzzle. Inuyasha was high in a tree above them, Miroku was sleeping on the other side of Emiko, so Kilala wouldn't snap at him at night for being to close to Sango while she was sleeping, and Huyana was sitting in the bushes sleeping, conceled by his fox magic so he looked like a tiny fox.


	12. Chapter 12: Kigai's True Story, and Emik...

She woke before sunrise. The sky was just starting to lighten up as she opened her eyes and looked around the clearing. They were all still sleeping soundly. She stood silently went to the other side.

She stretched and groaned softly as her bones cracked. Ugh, I swear I'll sleep for a week in the best hotel I can find when this is over with she thought and yawned widely. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was around she walked down to the river. Once there she quickly climbed up a tree to watch the sunrise. Damn, whatever possessed you to tell that story she thought to herself. Maybe because it had to be told her conscience said. She sighed sadly and watched the sun climb higher in the sky from where she sat on the tree branch.

When the sun had risen higher a voice called from below. "Emiko!" It was Kagome. She hopped from branch to branch until she landed softly in front of Kagome.

"Yes, What is it?" she said sourly, not wanting to be bothered.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What?"

"Who was Kiagi really?"

Emiko feigned indifference. "He's just a character in a story. No big deal" she said.

"You're lying." Kagome said. "You can tell me, that story was a part of your past wasn't it?"

Emiko looked around to see if anyone else was about. She heard no one and smelled no one about so she looked at Kagome and nodded sadly.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must not tell the others. I may tell father (here she smiled wryly) but I doubt it. I didn't tell him before and I seriously doubt I'll ever tell him."

Kagome nodded and sat down on the ground under the tree. Emiko paced in front of her.

"The story for the most part was true, I didn't mention a few things though. I didn't just hunt Kigai down, I seriously tried to kill him. We fought there, but he didn't try to beat me. He just tried to avoid my attacks until I had tired. Then he just held me down to make me listen." She smiled wistfully "He did give me a gift, but it was a dress. A snow white doeskin dress, with fringes and blue and red beadwork. 'It was my mothers wedding dress' he said to me. I was amazed that this handsome man even wanted such a vile person as myself. It never occurred to me that he saw behind my ratty tight clothes and my bad-ass attitude to see who I was inside. He's the only person to have ever truly figured me out." At this she sat down next to Kagome and smiled at the memories.

"We took each other as life-mates. As far as we were concerned we were married in all ways that mattered. We were very happy."

"But then what happened?" Kagome asked.

"He had gone out hunting. It was terribly cold out, even for us it was cold. There was snow covering the ground everywhere. I should have gone with him, I was tired though, I didn't think that he could possibly have been hurt" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "He was attacked by a youkai. You know Nippon isn't the only country that has them right? Well, this one was like none I had ever seen. It looked like a bear, only huge! His claws were as long as my hand, his teeth were longer than my own claws. Anyway, Kigai met up with this youkai and tried his damnedest to get away. He made it back to the den before he passed out from the blood loss, but the youkai had followed him."

She sighed softly. "Kigai was dying, I knew that. There was no way that I was going to let this foreign youkai finish what he had started. I went out to fight him. He was huge, I'd only seen one other as large as him, and it took both my father and me to kill him. I don't know, I think I went berserk. He had taken something away from me that I had only had for a short time. I had planned to spend my life with Kigai, and this monster had taken away my dreams. We fought and I think, the only thing that kept me from dying that day was my grief. I was injured badly in the battle, but I did kill that monster. I still carry that bastards teeth with me to this very day." She said sadly. When I got back into the den, Kigai was fading fast. I wasn't in much better shape so I curled up next to him and snuggled with him hoping that death would take us both. I dreamed that Kigai was there talking to me. He was sitting across from where I was lying and he had two children with him. 'Don't worry about the pups. I'll take care of them until you come to us' he said with a sad smile and I woke up. His body had grown cold in death and I was covered in blood, my own and that monsters. It was then that I realized that I had been pregnant. I lost them though, from that fight. I got up and walked out to where the monsters corpse lay. I pulled out his teeth and went back into the den. I dug a deep hole into the floor and lay Kigai in the bottom of it. On top of him, I lay the dress he gave me then I covered up his body. I left that place and have never been back." She was crying in earnest now, the tears running down her cheeks unchecked.

Kagome looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry" she said and hugged the sobbing girl tightly. This is how Inuyasha found them.

"What's wrong" he said as he crouched down in front of Emiko.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and just shook her head as she held Emiko. Emiko scrubbed her cheeks and looked at Inuyasha.

"Not a damn thing is wrong" she said with a lot of anger in her voice and ran off. Inuyasha went to follow her but Kagome held his hand to stop him.

"Don't, just leave her be for now. Hopefully she'll tell you someday." Kagome said sadly and headed back to Kaede's.


	13. Chapter 13: A Friendly Monk and a Confus...

She ran all the way to the tree by the well. There she stopped and leaned against the trunk with a low moan of pain. It's been so long! How can it still hurt me!? she cried silently to the gods. You never let it go a voice in her head answered. She sighed sadly. It was true, she had lost her love and her children and had never been able to let it go.

She looked up as Shippo came running up to her. "Kagome said I should try to find you and bring you back. We're leaving soon" he said with a wary smile and Emiko smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm coming now" she said and mentally pulled her grief back inside where it belonged. As they walked back the little kitsune chattered on about the story from the night before.

"Are there really youkai in other countries?" he asked excitedly and Emiko smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, there are kitsune and youkai in other countries. I've traveled all around this world and have seen many things. I've been to lush tropical jungles and dry hot deserts. And yet, I'm always amazed that our kind have spread across the earth the way they have."

Shippo smiled and held his arms up to be carried. With a slight pang in her heart she picked up the kitsune boy and carried him back to the village. Would our son have been as fine as this boy? she wondered or our daughter, would she be as sweet as my mother or as fierce as my father? She hastily locked away the sad thoughts and put on her usual devil-may-care face as they approached the others.

Kagome looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay now?" she asked and Emiko smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries" and with that she went inside to pick up her bag.

"She's not being honest with us" Miroku said.

"Do you know what's bothering her?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "But it's not my place to say"

"She should at least tell me what's wrong" Inuyasha said with a frown as Emiko walked from the house. She had taken off her jacket and now wore her leather pants and a black tank-top. She carried her bag on one shoulder and tied her Kwan Dao shealth on her hip.

"So kids, we ready to go?" she said with a smile that only partially made it to her eyes.

Shippo hopped up to sit on Emiko's bag and they all nodded. "Great, then lets get going" she said and they looked at Inuyasha.

"Where to?" Emiko asked him.

"Bah, west again, I think there may be more shards that way."

Sango and Miroku were in the front of the group, walking silently. Shippo was dozing on Huyana's back (he was in his fox form), and Emiko was lost in her own thoughts when Kagome started walking next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, hell, it happened like 30 years ago, I'll be fine."

"If you weren't fine yesterday, what makes you think you'll be fine now?"

Emiko glowered. "Because I have to be fine. When I'm done here, then I'll do what needs to be done" she said and snapped her mouth shut and refused to say anything more.

Miroku slowed down to walk next to Emiko next. "Um, is it true that Inuyasha is your father?" he asked

Emiko smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, there's no harm in you knowing that much. I'm sorry I teased you when I first met you."

"That's all right, it's not everyday that I meet a beautiful lady such as yourself" he said with a smile and Emiko laughed.

"You're outrageous!" she said and pinched his arm. I like him, he makes me laugh. I haven't had this much fun in decades. But...I still can't love that way agian...

Miroku just waggled his eyebrows at her and leered. That of course got Emiko laughing again. Kagome looked back at Miroku and Emiko laughing and joking around and smiled. Maybe that's what she needs to help her get over her pain she thought.

Sango watched this all with interest and Inuyasha stopped to watch Miroku and Emiko tease each other, like they were best friends or somthing. Well, she seems to be better than she was this morning he thought and decided to join in and pick on Miroku too.

"So...you still wish to marry Emiko?" Inuyasha asked with a glare at Miroku. Miroku swallowed a gulp and Emiko looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression. Then she started to laugh and punched Inuyasha in the arm.

"Good one!" she said and grabbing Miroku's arm she walked with him down the road ahead of the others. Inuyasha watched them and nodded to himself and followed after them.

"Who said I was kidding?" Inuyasha said as he caught up to Emiko. "I want to know his intentions!"

Miroku turned pale again and Emiko glared at Inuyasha. "What do you care what I do?" she asked slowly.

"I just want to make sure that he's not going to use you just for an heir" he said gruffly.

Emiko looked shocked again and then hugged Inuyasha. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm a big girl. I've been through a lot and I think I can handle this. Besides, Miroku already told me that he dosn't really want to."

Miroku watched the exchange between the two with interest. Huyana, Sango, and Shippo watched from the side of the road and Kagome stood beside Emiko.

"She's right Inuyasha, just leave it be please" Kagome said.

"Yeah! Besides don't we have shards to find" Sango asked.

"That's true Daddy, we have shards to find. I promise not to do anything foolish." Emiko said and bowed to Inuyasha.

Thump! Miroku now sported a black eye from grabbing Emiko when she bent over. Who gave him the black eye? Well....

"What did you do that for Kagome!?"

"Be nice!" she said and walked off. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and choked back a chuckle. He then caught up to Kagome to tell her she did a great job. Sango and Shippo each made comments at Miroku's lecherous activities and followed after Kagome and Inuyasha. Emiko meanwhile looked down at the dumbfounded preist and laughed at his expression.

"Come on, let's catch up. They may find a monster and kill it without letting me help!" she said and dragged Miroku to catch up with the others. Huyana followed behind, now in his humaniod form. For some reson, Emiko caught his eye, and he seriously felt like thumping Miroku for his hentai actions.

Why do I feel so strongly for her? he thought to himself


	14. Chapter 14: Father and Daughter's Past

They decided to take a break for lunch and Kagome brought out sandwiches for them all. Emiko laid back in the tall grass and closed her eyes as the sun hit her face. Okay, soul searching time she thought. I know I haven't gotten over Kigai's death...or the death of my pups, but it has been 30 years...why haven't I let it go? She knew the answer, she just wasn't willing to listen to it. She decided what she must do and sat up.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded. "Yeah, come on" and they walked off from the group to be alone.

"What's that about?" Sango asked.

"She has something to tell him. Something that's been bothering her for years" Kagome said as she watched Emiko and Inuyasha disappear in the trees.

Emiko sat under a tree and motioned Inuyasha to do the same. "Is this about what you talked to Kagome about?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that and a little bit more." She proceeded to tell him what she had told Kagome, about Kigai, about the pups, about the youkai that killed them and almost killed her. He looked at her, his face impassive as she talked.

"After I left that place" she shuddered slightly "I came back here. You still wouldn't see me, you were still angry about me not wanting to marry yet. Funny thing that, I had already been married and yet you refused to listen to me. So I decided maybe I should take a trip. I left here and went to China. I was in China for...oh, about 5 years when I decided to go to India. From there I went to Russia, then I went to Italy. I stayed in Italy for a few years then went to the islands of Greece. From there I went to France, then I went to England. Ireland was nice as was Scotland. Nice and quiet. I lived in the highlands for 10 years before leaving there and going back to America. I went to the mountains in Colorado and lived there for the past oh, 5 years. Then I decided to see if I could talk to you one last time. When I got back, all you said is that if I planned to go back to help Mama and you that I had better go now, so I did. And that's the story so far"

She watched his face during this and though he was confused at the places she named, he knew what she meant. "I've been running from my own memories, trying to act like it never happened. Well, that's part of the reason why I came. I was asked by Mama to help one of her friends here. Silly thing is that you asked me to do the same thing shortly after she died. What irony that you both wanted this person alive" she said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Emiko just smiled. "Can't say, with me here, it may never happen. I'm here to make sure that that doesn't happen." He nodded and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. Even though I'm not sure of my reasoning. I will have to talk to you more when you get home" he said.

Emiko smiled at him and bowed her head. "Thank you" she said "for understanding."

"Well, that does explain a few things" he said

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, you're wearing black. Kagome said it's a sign of mourning. But what I don't understand is why you insist on wearing...that TYPE of clothing"

Emiko started laughing at that. "Oh yea, I dress like this because it has always bothered you, and probably will always bother you. You hated it when I was younger, especailly when I was younger. And you hate it still, I'm sure."

He glared at her reasoning then chuckled softly. "You have the misfortune of being much like me." he said. "Are you going to be alright though?"

Emiko nodded. "Yeah, I think talking about it has helped put some of the ghosts to rest." She stood up. "Shall we join the others?" she asked and he nodded.

"You still haven't told me one thing though" he said.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"What do you see in Miroku?"

Emiko laughed hard at that "I knew you would ask me that. But the trth is, nothing. And he sees nothing in me. We are good friends. Don't get me wrong, Miroku is a very nice guy, but he has his eye set on another...and so do I." Emiko blushed at that last part. Did she really mean to say that? Where did it come from?

"And that OTHER would be?" Inuyasha asked, waiting for her reply. Emiko shook her head.

"I don't even know myself yet"

"You don't like Huyana, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Emiko asked, quicker than she intended to.

"I have my ways. But tell me, do you like Huyana?"

Emiko laughed at Inuyasha's serious face, and headed back towards the group.

Kagome looked up from her textbook when she heard Emiko laughing. "Everything okay?"

Inuyasha sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Yeah, she'll be fine" he said as he watched Emiko sit next to Miroku and Huyana. She whispered something in Miroku's ear. Whatever she said was enough to get a leer from him and a poke in the stomach. Huyana smiled at her and said somthing. Emiko began to blush when he talked, which earned a comment from Miroku. She just grinned happily and laid back in the tall grass to watch the clouds roll by. This is much better she thought If I had known that telling Daddy would make it easier I would have done it ages ago...then again he wouldn't talk to me after it happened. He might have if you had tried harder to talk to him her conscience said as she closed her eyes and dozed off content for the first time in 30 years.


	15. Chapter 15: The Future Dream

Emiko was sitting in a field of wildflowers teaching a little girl how to braid flowers into a chain. She took a deep breath of scented air and sighed happily at how peaceful it was here. It was then that she realized that something just wasn't right here. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing gasp of horror PINK!! She stood up in shock surprising the little girl that sat next to her.

"Are...are you okay Mama?" the girl asked and Emiko looked down at her. She was a beautiful child with white hair and blue eyes. She had dog ears, fangs, and claws. Emiko would have thought that she was seeing herself in the past if the girl didn't have a fox tail. What in the name of all the gods is going on? she thought puzzled. She looked again at the little girl and found that she had disappeared. Is this a dream? she asked herself.

"Yes, it is a dream. It's a dream of what your future could be" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around in shock and saw that Kigai was standing behind her. She looked at him in shock for a second then ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kigai! What are you doing here?" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

He smiled softly and held her tight. "I'm here to stop you from doing what you planned." He said.

She looked shocked. "I have to help them, both Mama and Daddy asked me to!" she said and Kigai shook his head.

"Not that silly, what YOU planned on doing. You don't think that I wouldn't know?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head in denial. "What are you talking about?"

"You were planning on getting yourself killed. Saving your parents friends at the cost of your own life is something I doubt that they would want. I love you Emiko. I always have, but you have to move on with your life." He said softly as he held her.

"I want to be with you Kigai, our time was too short" she cried.

"I know Emiko, but you're still alive. I'm gone from this earth now. You cannot continue to live your life inside your shell of grief. I think it's time you stopped pretending to love life and actually do it." With that he kissed her softly.

"I have to go, please Emiko, you could have so much more than this, if only you let yourself live again." He said as he started to fade. She cried out in anguish and tried to reach for him. Her hand made the barest contact with his and he disappeared. She sunk down to her knees and started sobbing. Suddenly a small hand touched hers.

"Are you going to be okay Mama?" a little voice asked.

Emiko looked down into the face of her daughter and nodded. "Yes, I think now, I will be okay honey." The little girl smiled softly and hugged Emiko.

"Good, I'll see you then Mama" the little girl said.

"Where are you going?" Emiko asked, not wanting to be left alone agian.

The girl giggled. "Don't worry mama, I'll see you soon!" and with that she too faded from view.

Emiko's eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly shocking poor Shippo who was dozing in her tail. She looked around her and saw her family and friends and knew that Kigai was right, it was just a dream.

"Are you okay Emiko?" Huyana asked concern written on his face. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, I think maybe I am now." She said.

"Well then, now that you're awake do you think we can go?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh, were you waiting on me Daddy?" she asked with a sly grin. Inuyasha grunted at her and stood up.

Emiko stood up and picked up her bag. She opened up the bag and reached into one of the inside pockets.

"Here Daddy, these are for you" she said and handed Inuyasha a small paper-wrapped packet.

"Huh? For me?" he said as he opened it up. Inside were the teeth of a Youkai capped with gold and strung on a necklace of beads.

"Why?" he asked.

"To help exorcise some ghosts" she said with a grin and picked up Shippo. "You guys ready?" she asked Kagome, Sango, Huyana, and Miroku.

"Yep!"

"Good, then lets go!" she said and walked off carrying Shippo on top of her pack on her back.

Huyana traveled close behind Emiko. They started up convorsation about Shippo and kitsunes. While Emiko was talking to him, she saw him in a different light. Well, it had always been there, but she was just now really relizing it. He was absoulutly gorgious. Golden eyes, white hair, fox ears, fangs, claws, and the cutest smile on earth (although, he did not smile much).

Emiko felt hot eyes on her, so she turned around. Miroku was staring at her with a mischevious smile. He knew of Emiko's feelings for Huyana. Like she said, her and Miroku were friends. He was the one who brought Emiko's feelings for Huyana to her attention. But she was doing her revenge also. She was pushing Miroku to just have a conversation with Sango. She did hit him when he gropped her, because she knew Sango hated it. But Emiko noticed Sango liked it when her and Miroku just talked!

Sorry it took me so long to update. I plan on having this done by next week. I'm thinking of a sequel!!


	16. Chapter 16: Black Out

to Inuyasha-babe25: did you read it on a site called Ode to Inu-yasha? I am not Kelly, but I did ask her permission to use this story. I just revised it so I wasn't doig _exactly _the same thing.

Sry it took me so long. My internet has been acting really crazy!!

They walked on until it got dark, then set up camp for the night. As Emiko cleaned up after dinner she looked up at the sky. The moon was at it's last possible sliver before it went to new. Kagome looked up at the sky too and gasped as she realized it was almost the first of the month.

"What's wrong?" Emiko asked

"Tomorrow is the new moon. Inuyasha becomes human at the new moon" she said.

"Uh oh, that's not good. If his luck is anywhere near as bad as mine is when I'm human" she smiled wryly as she thought of the attack that had happened a short time ago "Then we better get him back to Kaede's village."

Kagome nodded.

"You stay here, I'll tell him you want to talk to him" and Emiko winked and walked over to where Inuyasha sat in a tree.

"Hey! Kagome wants to talk to you for a sec!" Emiko yelled up at Inuyasha. He grunted and muttered something about foolish human females and walked off to where Kagome was.

Emiko smiled warmly and sat down under the tree that Inuyasha was just in. Huyana sat down next to her and she smiled at him and held a finger up to her lips to say for him to be quiet. She pointed over her shoulder and Huyana peeked as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking softly a few yards away.

He grinned at Emiko and she tapped one of her ears and winked at him. He nodded in understanding and walked back to the fire to talk to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome as she was looking up at the sky. "You know what tomorrow night is?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Like I could forget" he muttered.

Kagome turned and looked at him. She picked up one of his hands in hers and said "I think we should go back, at least until after tomorrow night."

Inuyasha looked down at his hand in hers and looked back at her. "Why? I can fight good as a human." he said.

Kagome just looked at him worriedly. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and the past two times you've almost died" she ended this with a sigh and gripped his hand tightly in hers.

He brought his other hand up to her cheek, "You are worried for me?" he asked and she nodded. He sighed softly. "Okay then, for you, We'll go back to Kaede's village" he said.

She brought her head up in shock and looked at him to see if he was being sincere. He was. She cried happily and hugged him tightly. "I worry about you" she said softly against his chest as she clung to him.

He looked down at her and tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "I worry about you too, Kagome" he said softly and brought his face down to hers. His lips met hers softly and she sighed softly against his lips. She brought her hands up to his face and looked at him before leaning forward to kiss him back.

Emiko smiled happily and quietly crawled back to the fire to tell the others what was happening. They all smiled and said that it was about damn time those two got it together. By mutual consent they decided not to bother the couple for the rest of the night and they each went to bed down for the night. Sango and Shippo laid near the fire and Miroku sat on the other side of it.

"I'll take first watch" Miroku said and Emiko nodded. She decided to lay down near where Huyana was sitting and watched the flames flicker and dance. Slowly, sleep claimed her as her last thoughts were of her parents.  
  
The next morning...

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back from where they had spent the night (no they weren't doing THAT you hentai!!) and were greeted with smiles from everyone. Kagome blushed softly as Emiko asked how she slept. Miroku whispered something to Shippo and they both laughed causing Inuyasha to blush then growl at the two.

"Well, now that you're up, where to now?" Sango asked.

"We're going back to Kaede's village, for tonight." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, you guys pack up your stuff, I'll be right back" Emiko said as she walked through the trees to a small clearing where she could freshen up a bit. As she dropped her bag on the ground next to her and went to take off her shirt she caught the smell of something vaguely familiar. She whipped around just in time to see the staff coming down and hitting her, then the world went black.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Uncle Sesshomaru

Emiko came to slowly. She heard voices first, one voice berating another. The second sounding whiny as it pled with the first. "Look my lord, she's awake" the whiny voice said.

My lord? She thought as she opened her eyes. She bit back a moan of pain as her head throbbed. "What do you want with me?" she asked as her eyes started to focus in on the shadowed figure on the other side of the room.

"I want your friends to come and rescue you." the first voice said as the owner of the voice came into view.

"Oh no!" Emiko gasped as she looked in shock at the owner of the voice.

"Oh, so you know me?" he asked smoothly.

"Who wouldn't know you, Lord Sesshomaru" she said as she tried to sit up.

His face remained impassive as she slowly stood up before him. "You know my name, but I don't believe I have yours." he said

"That's because you wouldn't know it even if you heard it." she told him shortly and glowered at him. So, this is Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. Gods, I hope the others aren't coming here now "My name is Emiko" she told him and left it at that.

"You are correct, I don't know that name" he said softly "but you do look familiar. You are a half-breed correct?" he asked in a soft, mocking tone.

"That's what some would call me, yes." she said calmly. the last thing I need is this creep getting me mad "So, what do you expect me to do while we wait for Inuyasha and the others to get here?"

"You are going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you. I've heard about the half-youkai girl that travels with Inuyasha and that she is very tricky."

Emiko sketched a mocking bow. "Coming from you, I'll take it as one of the highest compliments" she said with a smirk and sat down on the floor. She noticed that the fools didn't take her bag away from her and pulled it into her lap. She took out her Walkman and popping the earphones into her ears promptly decided to annoy the living shit out of Sesshomaru.

She pushed play on the tape of mixed songs and started singing along to Spice Girls. Just when she got to the "If you wanna be my lover" part the earphones were ripped off her face and Sesshomaru was glaring at her.

"I think maybe you should be locked into a room after all" he said as he crushed her Walkman. Emiko glared at him and stood up.

"I want to stay here, I will NOT go to a room to be locked up!" she said as the owner to the whiny voice grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Jaken, please escort our 'guest' to the spare room" he said softly. Emiko shook of Jaken's grip and glared at Sesshomaru.

"I can walk on my own thanks" she growled at the little toady as he shoved her down a hallway and into a small room. After hearing a key turn and the lock click Emiko looked around the room. She looked around with a sly grin.

Ah! The office! she thought as she looked out the window and recognised the view...sort of. There weren't quite so many trees the last time she looked out the window. And no bars.

"Heh, like that will stop me" she muttered and decided it was time to leave. Looking at the bars and deciding that the distance wasn't big enough to squeeze through she started singing as loud as she possibly could.

"To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when your down, and feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, and no there to save you! No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life!!" as she sang, she started picking away the mortar around the bottom of one of the bars. She continued singing "Welcome to my Life" as she shimmed the bar until she thought she had enough room to squeeze out.

No one came to see what I was singing about? Wow, I could have been commiting suicide with that song. she said herself as she picked up her bag and looked out the window. Shit, I forgot that I was up high she thought and saying a small prayer hopped up on the sill to shimmy out arms first. As she was just about out, Jaken decided to pop his head in to bring in a tray. (wouldn't do for Sesshomaru to starve her before he killed her friends now would it?) He watched as her foot disappeared out the window and he ran over to the window. She hung from the outer lip of the window as he looked down she gave him the victory sign, winked then pushed herself away from the outer wall.

She flipped herself over so that at least she'd land on all fours instead of on her back and prayed that the fall didn't kill her. With a loud OOF she landed and rolled until she was in a crouch. Jaken was no longer at the window, and that meant that he had gone to get Sesshomaru. Ah damnit! she said as she stood up. No broken bones, but her ribs hurt from that roll. Worry about that later you TWIT she thought as she took off at full speed.

Knowing the area 400 years from now is all well and good, but it doesn't do you any good when all the landmarks are covered with trees. She ran on trying to get the scent of the river that flowed near there.

"Ah! This way she thought and ran off that way, zigzagging around in an effort to confuse her trackers. She could just about smell the river when she ran out of the trees to a small clearing.

"ACK!!" she cried as she skidded to a halt at the top of a cliff. "When the hell did this cliff get here!!" she cried. She could hear someone coming behind her and looked over the edge. "Ah SHIT!!" she yelled and jumped off the cliff.

Jaken looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the remains of her leather pants and flotsom from her bag floating around the rocks below. "She couldn't have survived that fall" he said to the others and they all nodded to report back to Sesshomaru.

Emiko was crouched behind some of the rocks, her skin scratched and broken, her new leather pants ripped off below the knees. She had teared them and dumped out her bag in hopes that they thought she was crushed. "Idiots" she said scornfully and stood up. She looked down and with a sigh, took off her boots and socks. Best to go without them, no tracks she thought as she made her way up river, alternately walking in the water and jumping from one side to the other.

"Bah, father wouldn't have just let them do that...chances are Sesshomaru won't either" she said as she looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and she looked around woridly. She'd been on her own before, and wasn't looking forward to trying to track her father and companions down. I sure hope they didn't decide to come back for me. she thought as she made her way up river. I know if I follow this river I should find myself at Kaede's village soon enough. and with that she started moving faster to try to get back to the village before Inuyasha decided to do something stupid.

Earlier that day, as Emiko was arriving at the home of Sesshomaru...

"What do you mean she's GONE!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I mean she's gone, and she left this behind" Miroku held up Emiko's Kwan Dao.

"She would never have left willingly without it" Sango said. Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha looked worriedly. "I'm going to check out where she was" and he went to the clearing where she disappeared, the others following behind him.

He crouched on the ground and sniffed around. "It was Jaken." he said.

"But that means" Kagome started

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "that bastard!" he yelled as he started to follow Jaken's trail.

"Inuyasha! You can't go after him now!" Kagome yelled as she followed him.

"I have to! I can't just leave Emiko with him!" he said

"But you know what tonight is!" she said as she ran around him to stand in front of him.

"Emiko is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Kagome said, although from the look of her, she too was worried. Sesshomaru was very evil. Who know's what he had planned.

"We're all worried about her" Miroku said.

"This could also be a trap for you" Sango added.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "A trap?"

"Yeah, maybe Sesshomaru decided that the best way to get you was to kidnap one of your companions. Who know's if she was truly the target. Besides, remember, we're the only ones who know who her parents are."

Inuyasha sat on the ground with a thud. "I can't just not do anything!" he said sadly and Kagome hugged him.

"I know how you feel Inuyasha, but we have to trust that she'll be okay." He nodded sadly and stood up.

"If she was to escape the first place she would go would be to Kaede's village" Miroku said.

"Yes, she knew that we planned on going back" Shippo added.

"We should go back like we planned and if she doesn't join us by tomorrow, then we will go after Sesshomaru" Kagome said fiercely.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's fierce expression, and nodded. "Yes, then lets go" He handed the Kwan Dao to Huyana.

"You carry this for her" he said and turned and they headed back to Kaede's.


	18. Chapter 18: Bye Uncle Sesshomaru

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!! My internet went loco and I had no way to!! I'm trying to finish this story soon!

And for those who emailed me and asked about chpater 19 on another site: I have read it once, but I can't access it agian for some reason, sorry!

Emiko ran along the bank of the river, heading east back towards the village where her friends were (hopefully) waiting. She paused every once in a while to catch her breath. Her bare legs were freezing. Just as the sun was coming up she smelled something familiar. They did go back! she thought happily and climbed up the bank of the river.

She paused for a second and looked behind her. She wasn't sure if anyone had been trailing her or not, but it wouldn't be wise to go straight to the village. She really didn't want Sesshomaru's flunkies attacking the village. She turned to run towards where the Well was when her legs gave out. She fell to the ground with a short cry of surprise.

Damnit! I used to be able to run all night without problems...I must seriously be out of shape she thought angrily as she slowly stood and walked towards the Well. Her body started to feel the aches and pains from the cuts and bruises that she had ignored on her trek here. Ugh, gods curse my luck! she thought as she finally made it to Inuyasha's tree. She slowly sank to the ground as her tired legs couldn't hold herself up anymore. I hope I wasn't followed was her last coherent thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha woke up as a familiar scent came to his nose. He jumped up quickly and ran to the Well where he found Emiko. Her arms and legs were scratched, her tail was wet, and her pants had been shredded. He bent over to look at her and sighed as he noticed she was breathing, but she was shivering. He took off his coat and covered her up, then picked her up and headed back to Kaede's.

Kagome was just leaving the house to see where he was when she saw him carrying Emiko. She cried out as she saw them and ducked back inside to tell Kaede.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Huyana, Sango and Miroku were sitting around Emiko as Kaede looked at the girls wounds. "She has a couple broken ribs, lots of scratches...it looks like she fell a few times." Kaede then laid her head over Emiko's chest and listened to her heart.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest. The poor child probably ran all last night to get here" she said quietly and put a pot of water on the fire to boil.

"So, we have to wait until she wakes up?" Huyana asked

"Yes, when she wakes up, she'll be able to tell us what happened" Kaede said calmly as she added some herbs to the pot and stirred it.

Inuyasha got up and walked out of the house with Kagome following closely behind him. Sango and Shippo decided to go for a walk also, but went in the opposite direction of Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Huyana opted to stay with Emiko.

Kaede looked over at where Miroku and Huyana were sitting near Emiko. "Don't worry yourself, she'll be all right" Kaede said calmly.

"I know she will be, but I still worry" Huyana said softly as he looked down in the sleeping girls face. Miroku hid a smile So he really feels for her too he thought to himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha had walked back to the tree where Emiko was found and sat down. "It'll be okay" Kagome said to Inuyasha as she held his hand. Her statement was said partly for his benefit, but also because she needed to hear the words herself. Kagome prayed that she would be okay, for Inuyasha's sake, and for her own.

Inuyasha snorted "Of course she will be, she takes after me, after all." he said with bravado. He too was worried. She probably went through hell to escape from Sesshomaru, and from the looks of it, ran all night to get here as quickly as possible.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and hugged him. "All we can do is wait." she said softly as she looked up at him. He smiled slightly at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Emiko felt herself drifting through a gray fog. She could hear voices around her, Kaede was talking to someone next to her. Who? Miroku? And Huyana? Yes, he was next to her, and she found that strangely comforting. Then she remembered about Sesshomaru, and she fought through the fog to wake up. She cracked open an eye and winced as the light hurt her head. She brought a hand up to her head and tried to open her eyes again.

"You're awake!" Miroku said excitedly as he hugged her tight. She hugged him back and winced as he hugged too tightly and hurt her ribs.

"Miroku! Stop that, you'll wind up hurting her!" Kaede admonished and Miroku backed off looking bashful.

"Here, drink this" Kaede handed her a cup of tea. Emiko looked down and noticed that she was wearing Inuyasha's jacket.

"Thank you" she croaked out then winced at the sound of her own voice. She sipped the tea and was warmed by it. Kaede handed her a bundle of clothes.

"Kagome said you could wear these until you could get new ones" she said and ushered Miroku and Huyana out of the house so she could help Emiko get dressed. Emiko looked at the bundle and laughed. Oh great, a spare uniform and started to get undressed.

After Kaede helped her into the new outfit, Kagome and Inuyasha came back to check up on her. They walked in as Emiko was grumbling something about silly schoolgirl outfits.

"You're awake!" Kagome cried and hugged Emiko. She winced in pain and put Kagome from her.

"Please, no hugs" she said softly as she pointed to where her ribs were wrapped. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Boy, your brother hates you." she said and he snorted.

"The feeling is mutual." and Emiko nodded.

"He kidnapped me thinking that if he got one of your companions you'd go to him to rescue them." She said and then laughed. "I guess he was a little shocked that I got out as easy as I did." then winced. "Well, maybe not easy" as she thought of her jump from the window, then the jump off the cliff into the river.

"How did you get away?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pure fluke." Emiko said with a smile and sat down. "I annoyed him, he locked me into a room and I squeezed out the window. What I wasn't expecting is the cliff by the river...I'll have to ask why it's not there in my time" she said

Kagome looked at her. "That would explain the broken ribs" she said softly. Just then Miroku walked in smiling with Sango, Huyana, and Shippo. Shippo launched himself at Emiko and she managed to catch him before he tackled her.

"Hey Shippo!" she said and hugged the kitsune boy. "Hey Sango. Hi Huyana." she said with a smile.

"We thought you were a goner!" Shippo said.

"Yeah, you were in bad shape" Sango added. Emiko nodded.

"I can imagine." She said as she scratched Shippo's ears. She then put him down and stood up. "Okay, who has my Kwan Dao?"

"I do." Huyana took it from the corner where it was leaning and gave it to Emiko. She twirled the stick and it shunk back down to 12 inches, and the blade went backto 3 inches.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" she asked the others and they looked at her with a shocked expression. "What? I'm not staying here where that creep can get me, or the village. I say we stop screwing around and get the shards from Naraku." she said firmly.

What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha yelled. "We can't just go there and take them from him!"

"Why can't we?" she asked

"Because every time we've fought against him, we've almost died!" Sango said.

"But, isn't that one of the reasons to fight him? Sango wants him dead for what he did to her family, Huyana wants him dead for what he did to his friends and family, Miroku wants him dead to end the curse on his family, Inuyasha and Kagome want the shards from him. Well, I say we just go and do it now. Sure beats waiting for him to come to us when we're unprepared.If we don't, he's just going to keep toying with us until we do die, and that's one thing that I can't let happen."

"But Emiko, what about your ribs?" Shippo asked.

"Bah, they'll be fine by the time we find that creep." She said and picked up her bag...or what was left of it. Reaching inside she pulled out the small compact and the package of throwing stars. She handed the compact to Kagome "Here, keep this safe for me." then she handed the throwing stars to Sango. "These I think you could use." and Sango took the stars and nodded.

"Okay then, lets go already!" Emiko said and left the house.

The others looked at her for a second and then followed after her. "Man, I swear she's as stubborn as Inuyasha." Sango said to Huyana and he nodded.

"Yes, she is. But maybe that's not all a bad thing" he said softly as he watched her walk ahead of the others, her shortened Kwan Dao in her hands and an angry look on her face.


	19. Chapter 19: The Game Plan

Kagome jogged ahead to catch up with Emiko. "Why do you want to go after Naraku now?" she asked

"Because the sooner it's done, the sooner things will set into motion. I'm running out of time here. Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha's sword in the worst possible way. If he gets it, there is no way to defeat Naraku. We have to get Naraku now while we can."

Inuyasha spoke up from behind them, "Sounds like a good plan of action, only I don't know if we can really defeat them"

Emiko spun around and looked in his face, "Where is the real Inuyasha and who the hell are you?" she asked

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nevermind. Don't worry, I don't plan to fail." she said and turned to walk down the road ahead again.

"There is something bothering her" Sango said.

"Yeah, I wonder what" Miroku said.

"I think I know" Inuyasha said quietly and went ahead to talk to Emiko.

"It's not your fault you were captured" he said. Emiko snorted.

"I should have been more on guard. I was taught to never let my guard down. That makes twice now I've been in trouble. I don't plan on it EVER happening again." she said fiercely.

He nodded and quietly walked beside her. Blech, I've never been so stupid before in my life. What the hell is wrong with me! she thought angrily.

Miroku walked up beside her, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked and she gave him a half-smile.

"Don't worry Miroku, it'll be okay. Soon your curse will be over and you can continue on your way, and I can be on mine." she said with a sad smile.

He looked a little upset by this but didn't say anything. "Oh, do me a favor, don't open up that air rip unless there is absolutely no hope." She said.

"But..."

"No, just promise me" she said fiercely as she stopped and faced him.

"Urk...okay fine, I promise" and she smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Good boy." she said.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo were all talking amongst themselves a little off to the side with Kilala followig behind. Huyana was behind Emiko. Something about her intentions just wern't right. He wanted to ask her, but there seemed to be a lump in his throat.

"Are we stopping?" Emiko asked, "Or shall we continue on?"

"Um...we can stop I think" Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha. He nodded in agreement and they went off the side of the road to set up camp for the night.

Emiko was sitting by the fire and brushing out her hair watching the firelight flicker and sneaking glances at Huyana. Bah, when did he mean something to you she thought to herself Oh, about the first time you met him. another thought popped into her head. She sighed softly and put the brush back into Kagome's bag.

Kagome and Inuyasha were doing that cutesy stuff that young couples do. You know, holding hands and talking softly. Emiko rolled her eyes at them and leaned back against the tree behind her. Sango was sleeping with Shippo and Kilala curled up next to her, Miroku was also sleeping next to Sango. And Huyana was up in a tree above resting. She too should be asleep or at least resting, but she wasn't very tired. She was busy thinking out her plans for when they met up with Naraku.

As soon as he was dead, her job was done and she had to leave. She didn't mention that to the others, she was sure they'd be upset. Best to tell them after it was done. she thought and nodded as she closed her eyes.

She woke up early the next day. The sky hadn't even started to lighten up yet and she sighed softly. She looked around at her sleeping friends and noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were curled up together off to the side. She smiled at that picture and wished she had brought her camera. Oh, it's probably ruined from the dunking in the river anyway. Damn it.

She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style and straitened out her back. Oof! she thought as her back popped. She poked at her ribs and found that they didn't hurt anymore. yet another good reason to be 3/4 youkai. she thought. She then closed her eyes and started to think the events of the past few days over in her mind.

Okay, I was caught off guard when I was human, but I couldn't have helped that. I was also caught off guard by that little toad Jaken (She growled softly at that fact) but I guess even the best can be caught off guard once. Now, let's see. We're going to go and face Naraku soon. He's one strong opponent. He'll be a tough one to kill. I'll have to pull out all the tricks I've learned in order to kill him

She mentally started ticking off different moves that she had learned over the years. The few tricks that her husband had taught her, her speed that should help some she thought, and of course her regular attacks with the kwan dao and her claws. She couldn't help, however, thinking that she's missing something important. Then it came to her.

Her mother is the miko of the Shikkon Jewel. She had powers, but they only came out when she was panicked or angry. I must have at least some power from her she thought. She sunk deeper into her subconsciousness and sent out mental feelers to see if she could find any powers that she wasn't aware of.

A memory floated up to her, of the Youkai she had killed after the attack on Huyana. She watched as if from outside herself as she killed the Youkai. She did use a power to finish taking him down, at the end. When she was wounded terribly and was prepared to die. Huh, now how do I tap that? she asked herself I can't just wait until someone dies in order to use it though. she said and snapped her eyes open. But I can't figure it out...damn it! she thought and looked around. The sun was starting to rise now.

She stood up and looked at the tree above her. better than nothing she thought and leaped up and grabbed the first branch and leaped up the branches until she was almost at the top. She then stood there and watched the sunrise. She looked down on her friends and family as they started to stir. She then looked back up and watched the sun continue it's slow rise about the trees.

She felt him climbing the tree beneath her and looked over to see Huyana one branch beneath her. "So, are you ready for today?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and looked at him. "As ready as I think I'll ever be" she said with a warm smile and hopped down a couple branches and leaped from the tree to land a few feet away from where she had slept. She crouched down beside Kagome's bag and pulled out the hair brush.

After pulling the ribbon out of her hair, she brushed her hair out and decided to leave it out. It was beggining to get a mark from all the ponytails she was wearing latly. As she tossed the brush back into the bag, it tipped and her compact fell out. She picked it up and ran her thumbs over the top, caressing the faded grooves of the kanji engraved on the top and put it back into the bag.

"What is that?" Sango asked from next to her.

Emiko smiled. "Family album" and went to helping Kagome pack things back into the bag.

"Family Album?" Shippo asked and Emiko nodded.

"Yeah, pictures of my family are stored in there." She said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. Blech she thought as she looked down at the green skirt and matching white shirt.

"What's the face for?" Miroku asked as he caught her look as she dusted off the fuku that she was wearing.

"I hated fuku's when I had to wear them for school, and I hate them still." she said miserably.

"Well, we'll just have to go shopping again when this is over." Kagome said with a smile and Emiko laughed.

"Yeah, this time we'll get you something to wear, right?" she said with a wink.

"If you are thinking of getting Kagome something like what you wear-" Inuyasha started to say and Emiko interrupted.

"_IF_ I did, I wouldn't tell you about it." She teased with a laugh and picked up her kwan dao. "Let's go" she said as she double checked to make sure everything was all picked up.

They started down the road and traveled uninterrupted for half a day before Emiko caught the faintest whiff of something.

"What is that?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku." he said softly with a growl and she nodded.

"Okay kids, we need a game plan. Shippo, you stay with Kagome to keep safe unless you can distract him. Miroku, keep Kagome safe, and Huyana, Sango, and Inuyasha, just do what you guys do." they all nodded "We will go ahead first. If he uses his miasma, we can stand it longer than any of you could." She motioned to Inuyasha and herself as she said this. "Sango should fly on Kilala high overhead so, you can tell Kagome to come in. You all okay with this?" she asked.

"Yeah. Should I use my arrows?" Kagome asked.

"I'm counting on you to" Emiko said "That's why you're back here with Shippo and Miroku. Wait until he's distracted and then let him have it." Kagome nodded.

"Okay then, let's get this over with." Emiko said softly and walked to where the scent of Naraku was stronger. She said a silent prayer to the gods and the spirits of her ancestors for help in succeeding as they saw Naraku waiting for them in the middle of a field.

Naraku laughed. "So, you decided to come to me instead of my coming to you? That will make it easier"

"Don't underestimate us!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he drew the Tetsusaiga. Emiko twirled her kwan dao until the stick and blade reached it's full length.

"So, I see you have another helper," Naraku commented, "Not that another half-breed will be able to stop your deaths. She'll just die with you!" and with that a cloud of mist formed and headed towards them.

"Here we go kids!" Emiko yelled and charged down towards Naraku.


	20. Chapter 20: The Showdown

Emiko charged down towards Naraku her kwan dao in front of her, blade set to kill. Inuyasha had Tetsuiga out and was running next to Huyana, who was behind Emiko. The Inu Hanyou's and the Kitsune were running straight towrds Naraku, who mearly sat there. Emiko slid to a stop, and made Huyana nearly crash into her.

"What did you stop for?" Inuyasha asked her. Emiko mearly huffed in annoyance as she stared Naraku dead in the eye.

"Take a wiff, what do you smell?" she said without taking her eyes off of Naraku. Huyana and Inuyasha did as they were told.

"It smells like poison." he said cofused. Just then, Inuyasha caught on.

"It's a puppet made up of his insects!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Concern began to strike Emiko's heart.

"Blech!!!" She yelled, as roots began to snake around her ankles and wrists. "Get away, fast!! And go get the others!!" Emiko yelled, as she twirled her kwan dao and turned it bac to 1 foot, and cut at the roots. But they just kept growing back! Inuyasha ran off at Kagome's scream, but Huyana stayed behind. In his full fox form, he bit at the roots, and used his tail's power of deflection to fight off the roots trying to capture him. Both he and Emiko were distracted when they looked overhead to see Naraku flying with someone screaming in his arms...it was...

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped where Naraku was flying and slashed at him with Tetsuiga. Naraku dropped Kagome as if she was nothing, which ticked Emiko off. Sango and Miroku came flying in on Kilala and caught Kagome before she hit the ground. Emiko began to struggle at the roots more violently when she saw Shippo's tiny limp form on Kilala's back. Shippo was Emiko's adopted brother, how dare Naraku hurt him!!! Naraku then summoned a giant scorpion demon from nowhere. Inuyasha immedily set off to kill it, while Sango was flying overhead on Kilala, throwing her boomerang to help Inuyasha. Miroku kept Kagome and Shippo at a safe distance. But it was the scorpion that caught Huyana's attention.

"Yes, looks familiar, dosn't it?" Naraku smiled evily.

"It was you! You sent that scorpion to attack Furu-Kitsune(old fox), and started the whole thing between the Southeast and Southwest lands!! You killed my entire clan!!! I'll kill you!!!!" as Huyana said this, his eyes turned from gold to red, and he lunged for Naraku. Naraku merly threw up his had and a transparent black shield went up around Huyana. When Naraku closed his hand, the sheild was charged with a dark aura that began to shock the fox. He howled in pain. This triggered something in Emiko's mind, like a little red flag went up.

Her breathing had become heavier and it felt as thought her blood was growing hot. She dropped her kwan dao as her youkai blood surged through her like a raging river, and she instinctavly tried to fight it off.

"What's wrong little koinu(puppy)," Naraku teased "am I being to rough?" he then squezzed his hand tighter, and Huyana yelled louder. Inuyasha stopped and looked over to the fox, and was about to go and help when he was knocked aside by the scorpion's large claw. Sango took the opportunity to throw hirakotsu, and it cut off 1 claw before coming back to her.

Miroku had been watching the scene from the side lines. He hated the fact that he was sitting in safty while his friends were being beaten. He had to do somthing, but what? He couldn't use his wind tunnel, since he might suck someone up, and he couldn't fight because he couldn't leave Kagome and Shippo. He looked over at Emiko, who looked dangerously close to losing control, and she was. The only thing Emiko could hear was Huyana's scream. it made her blood pump harder and faster, and grow hotter, until she couldn't take it anymore. Her fangs grew about 2 inches loger, and her claws grew 3 more inches. Silver fur erupted from her body, which was growing bigger than a large horse. Her eyes were glowing blood red, and the roots that once restrained her lay dead on the ground. She ran over to Huyana, and rammed her head agianst the shield, and it shattered. The now weak fox fell to the ground, and Emiko stood protectivly over him as Naraku glared at her. All Emiko knew was that Huyana was hurt, and Naraku had to die. She watched him as he looked over to where her father finished off the scorpion demon with the Wind Scar. Emiko could hear her father's panting as he ran over to Kagome.

"Miroku, you and Kilala get her and Shippo to Kaede fast! Or else they won't make it!" Kilala and Miroku left, while Sango stayed to the sidelines on Inuyasha's command. She was to use hirakotsu when she saw an oppertunity.

Inuyasha was now looking at Naraku. Emiko was still standing over Huyana, and Sango was ready and waiting afar. Naraku smirked as Kagura came out, as if on cue. She used her fan and sent heavy assults on the hanyou, who tried his absolute hardest to dodge them.

Emiko couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Naraku, jaws open and claws at full extent. Naraku dodged gracefully, and turned to meet Emiko's teeth. She had recovered from her failed lunge much faster than he thought, and sank her teeth into Naraku's shoulder.

with Miroku

Miroku was on Kilala, who was flying as fast as she could to Kaede's. Kagome jerked awake, and felt terribly sick, but she still managed to talk. "Miroku, we've got to go back, now!" she choked out.

"I'm under Inuyasha's orders to bring you to Kaede's-"

"Well now your under mine." she said with a fiercness that sounded like Emiko, as Kilala made a U-turn in mid-air.

Back with everyone else

Inuyasha dogded another attack that surly would have killed him. He was really getting exsauted, and the wound on the side of his chest he recived from the scorpion demon was now beggining to get to him.

Emiko held on to Naraku's shoulder for as long as she could, but the taste of his blood in her mouth was sickining. Naraku then turned to the corpse of the scorpion demon, and opened his robes, exposing his chest. The demonic arua along what looked like the demons soul was absorbed into Naraku. he then turned to Emiko, and pointed his index finger at her, which then shot out acid green liquid. Emiko dodged it and lunged at Naraku again. She slashed across his chest and landed on the ground. Naraku smirked, and then turned his poison shooting finger towards Huyana. Emiko went wide-eyed, and jumped in front of Huyana. As the poison made contact with Emiko's side, thigh, and neck, Huyana opened his eyes, and a Purifacation arrow pierced Naraku, making him scream in upmost pain. Kagome shot another arrow, and it hit him again, making him disappear in a blinding pink light. Everone's attention was turned to the large silver dog, who was whimpering on the ground. As she turned from her full form back to hanyou, the whimpering turned to breathing, and the world turned black.


	21. Chapter 21: Cold Goodbyes and New Beggin...

They all sat around Emiko looking down at her worriedly. Her right side was badly burned, as was some of her neck and thigh. She was breathing slowly and evenly, but still hadn't woken up. It has been two days since they defeated Naraku.

Everyone was recovered from their injures. Kagome's miko powers took all of the dark magic Naraku had put into her when he touched her, out. Shippo was also healed entirly, just like Inuyasha was, well almost. Huyana and Inuyasha were both physiclly healed, but emotionally was a different story.

"Kaede-san, are you sure she'll be okay?" Kagome asked the old woman for the fifth time that day.

Kaede sighed, she knew how worried they all were. "I don't know, she will wake up when she is ready."

Kagome nodded, she knew that was what was going to be said, but she still hoped that the answer would change. Inuyasha stood up, "I'm going for a walk." he said tiredly and walked out. Kagome looked up and watched him walk out and decided to follow him.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as she caught up to him. He looked over at her sadly.

"I wish I could do something, or could've done somthing," he said "but I can't, and I didn't. I hate not being able to do anything." Kagome nodded and hugged him.

"I know. And it's not your fault. What happened happened. None of us could change it." she said as she hugged him tightly.

Kaede had left to check on a little girl that had fallen and broken her leg yesterday. Miroku looked down at Emiko's still face. "She'll be okay." Sango said softly. "You should go for a walk to get some air, come on, I'll come with you." And grabbing his arm, she gently pulled him up and walked him out of the house. Emiko would have loved to see this. Miroku said mentally. Please wake up soon Emiko.

Emiko could feel herself floating around in a sea of gray mists. She knew that everyone was worried about her, but she didn't want to leave yet. She was in peace for the first time in years and to go back meant that she would lose what little peace she had.

"You know you have to go back" a small voice said to her. Emiko sighed and nodded.

"I know, if I don't, I'll die. I can't sleep forever."

"Remember your future...your daughter...the happiness you will have." the voice whispered. And she started her slow way back to consciousness. She moaned softly as she felt her head pounding. She tried to move her fingers and found that they were numb. Then as she slowly got used to the feel of her body again, her eye twitched open and she squinted at the light streaming through the window.

She tried again and managed to lift her hand up to put it on her forehead. Or at least that was the plan. What really happened was she raised her hand and it fell forward to slap herself in the face.

She yelped in pain as her hand connected with her face.

"Ow!" she moaned softly and felt someone grab her hand and look into her face.

"Emiko!! You're awake!" it was Huyana.

She sighed again. "Yeah, something like that. Gods, I feel like I've been hit by a Mac truck. Did you get the plate number?" she asked jokingly. Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

He looked at her confused for a second and ran out of the house. Oh good one, scare him off why don't you? she thought as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a new shirt and the skirt to Kagome's uniform. Good, at least I don't have to try to leave naked she thought and tried to stand.

She felt her side feel rather weird, like it was made of plastic or something, and she looked down. Her sides were badly burned and were still healing. Great, something else for Daddy to bother me over she said mentally. She frowned at that and leaned against the wall to try to catch her breath. Just then Kagome and Inuyasha ran in.

"Emiko!" Kagome cried and ran over to hug her. Emiko returned the hug weakly. "Hi Kagome." she said, her voice a tad bit better sounding.

"Glad to see you finally woke up." Inuyasha said softly and Emiko flashed to victory sign.

"Yeah, well, sometimes a person just needs time off." she said with a small smile and pushed herself from the wall.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. "What the hell are you trying to do!" he yelled at her.

Emiko looked at him calmly. "I'm obviously trying to leave," she said softly. "I did what I was asked, I owe you nothing now." she said coldly like Sesshomaru and ripped her arm out of his grasp.

Kagome looked at her sadly, "What exactly was your obligation?" she asked.

"Easy, I was to help kill Naraku and save Sango and Miroku from being killed by him." she said matter-of-factly.

"You came back, to save us?" Miroku asked from the doorway. Emiko smiled slightly then made her face go blank.

"Yeah, that's why I came back. Mom wanted her friends to have a life after the search for the shards was over. Dad wanted it too...although he didn't admit it in that way. I did what I was asked so now it's time for me to go." With that she stood up with more success this time.

Huyana looked at her slightly hurt. Inuyasha and Kagome looked a little shocked at her cold attitude now. Sorry guys, but it's easier this way for everyone involved she thought.

She walked over to wear her kwan dao stood in the corner next to what was left of her bag. She reached inside the bag and pulled out her money purse. She opened it up and pulled out a fistful of Yen notes. She handed them all to Kagome. "For your ruined uniform." she said shortly and handed her the kwan dao. "In case you need it" she said and walked over to Kagome's bag. Reaching inside she pulled out the compact that contained the pictures of her family. She then turned and went to walk out of the house.

Huyana stood in the doorway blocking her. "Please move out of my way." Emiko said softly.

"No, I think...no I _know_ we have to talk before you leave." Mostly everyone was a little taken aback at Huyana's command to Emiko.

She looked at him, her eyes starting to tear up a little. She squinted them slighty to make her look like she was angry, but it was really so her tears would be less noticable. "No, I have nothing more to say, now I'll say it again, please move out of my way."

He glared at her, "No, what will you do, hit me?" she smiled sadly.

"No, I'll just do this," and shutting her eyes she phased out and was standing on the other side of him. Her face was pale from the energy it took to teleport even that far. Without a word she turned and walked from the village.

"Emiko! Stop!" Huyana called behind her. She ignored him and continued to walk.

Inuyasha went to yell at Emiko and Kagome held his arm. "No, don't say anything, we'll follow them, but I think he has stuff he wants to say to her." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's serious face and nodded. They then followed after Emiko and Huyana. Miroku and Sango were standing outside the hut.

"Has he had a crush on her this whole time?" Sango said more to herself than Miroku, who nodded. "Wow, I never would have guessed. I guess I sort of owe her an apoligy then."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I sort of disliked her because I thought she liked you..." Sango sort of trailed off at the end. Miroku raised an eye brow without looking like he was the victor. "She could have distracted you from your mission." Sango added in, her cheeks turning a rose color.

Huyana walked ahead and stopped in front of Emiko. "Please Emiko, listen to me" he said and grabbed her arms.

"Huyana, I don't want to stand in the way of your future anymore." she said softly. "You have your life now, and I had now qualms with doing that for you. I wanted to, not because of my mom and dad but because of you." She said and looked at him, her eyes tearing up again.

He gently touched her cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears that were now running freely. "What I wanted to say is that, I love you Emiko. I don't want to be without you." and he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Kagome smiled and poked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and they walked back to the village quietly.

"Huyana," Emiko said breaking the kiss, "I love you too, but I'm afraid. I've been in love before, and it almost killed me when he died. I don't know if I would want to do that again." She said softly while looking at him.

"You don't have to worry about me dying anytime soon Emiko. I will never leave you alone in this world, in any world. I knew of your pain the day I saw your face. You had a past that needed to be healed, and now it is. But you have captured my heart while doing it." Huyana's tone turned a little more happy "I'm going to live just as long as you. Do you think you can handle me?"

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "I think, maybe I can." she said and leaned forward and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22: Going Home

Emiko woke up early and walked outside to start her regular morning ritual. It's been 3 days since she woke up, 5 days since the battle with Naraku, and Kagome needed to go home today. Inuyasha wasn't happy about it, but he is beginning to understand that Kagome has to keep up her life in her time, at least for now. Emiko was going back with Kagome and then hopping back to her own time.

She stood outside Kaede's house for a few minutes waiting for the sky to lighten slightly when she heard someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Huyana was there. She smiled warmly at him as he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You've come to see the sunrise with me?" she asked quietly as she turned and hugged him.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "You're going back to your time today?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "Would you like to try to come with me?" she asked.

He looked shocked for an instant. "Yes, I'd like that." he said and leaned down to kiss her gently.

She kissed him back, holding him tight for a moment then broke the kiss. With a smile she turned in his arms and looked up from where she stood and watched the sun rise. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She knew when she went back that more than likely her father would be wanting to talk to her, but it wouldn't be easy. She was most afraid that maybe things had changed from her being in the past. Another thing was, she still disliked him greatly in the future for not excepting Kigai, and telling her that her marriage wasn't excepted in his lands or his eyes.

Huyana held her tightly and turned his head when he heard sounds coming from inside Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home early, please understand."

"Fine, I'll go with you then" Inuyasha was saying as him and Kagome walked out of Kaede's.

"Morning" Emiko said with a smile.

Inuyasha grunted in response and Kagome smiled back. "Ready to go?" she asked and Emiko nodded.

"Yep! All set to go. We should be back in your time tonight or tomorrow morning" Emiko said.

"We?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to take Huyana with me" she said softly as they started walking towards the well.

"Why?" Kagome asked and Emiko raised her eyebrow and leaned close to whisper.

"Because I want to spend some time alone with Huyana." she said slyly and winked.

Kagome looked over at Emiko and giggled. Emiko grinned and, grabbing Huyana's hand, walked over to the well after saying goodbye to Shippo, and good luck to Sango and Miroku.

They made it to Kagome's time with no problems. As they climbed up the well, Emiko and Huyana stayed sitting on the edge of the well. Kagome put down her pack and pulled out Emiko's kwan dao and handed it to her.

"Now that you're going to be coming back, maybe you should keep this after all." she said with a smile and Emiko nodded.

"Thanks!" she said and hugged Kagome. Then she waved bye to her and Inuyasha and her and Huyana fell back through the well to Emiko's time.

As they hit the bottom of the well, Emiko could smell the familiar smells that told her she was back in her time. She smiled happily and grabbing hold of Miroku, jumped from the well. At the top, there was the same shrine as in Kagome's time, only looking much older and worn down. Huyana looked around curiously as they excited the small shrine and started down the crumbling stairs.

The first thing he noticed was that Inuyasha's Tree was gone. The second thing he noticed as that there weren't ANY tree's anywhere near here. "What happened here?" Miroku asked as he looked around. The house that Emiko lived in was in bad shape. Boards hung from across the windows. The only thing in good shape was the front door.

"It's been 400 years Huyana, time catches up to everything." She said as she led him to the front door. She turned the knob and said "Open up!" and with a click the door opened.

As they walked through the door, he noticed that they were on a small platform. Just as she shut the door, they started to go down slowly and he grabbed Emiko thinking that they were falling.

"It's okay Hon" she said and hugged him. "It's just a lift to bring us down to where I live." He nodded in understanding and hugged her tight until the lift stopped moving.

As soon as it stopped moving, he hopped off dragging her with him. "I don't like that 'lift' at all" he said softly and Emiko hugged him.

"Another necessary evil. I have to live underground, or else people would be here nosing around! Bad enough the house looks like it should be full of bums, but if someone knew what was down here, there'd be no keeping them out. The door only works for me and my father cause we're the only ones who are in it's memory, but any good hack can get around that." She said as she led him down a hallway and through a door to a parlor.

She flipped a switch on the wall and put her kwan dao down on a table. The lights came on and Miroku looked around as she went through another door. She called his name and he walked into the room after her. She was standing in front of a closet and rummaging through a box on the floor.

"Yes?" he asked as he bent over and grabbed her butt.

She looked over at him with a smirk and tossed a pair of sweatpants at him. "Here, you're taking a shower so until you're clothes are clean, you can wear these."

He looked at the pants as Emiko bent over to grab a t-shirt out. "Here ya go, you can wear this too. I wear these when I'm bumming around the house" she said with a smile and led him to the bathroom.

She flipped on the light and explained how the shower worked, what the knobs were for and pointed out the soap and shampoo. "If you need me, I'll be just outside that door." she said with a wink and walked out to let him clean up. Just as he pulled his robe off, she poked her head back into the door. "Oh! I want those clothes too, cause I'm going to wash them." she said then grinned as she noticed that he was naked.

"Very cute." she said with a chuckle as she picked up his kimono and shut the door behind her. He looked at the door for a minute then shook his head and chuckled. He turned the knobs on, and adjusted them the way that Emiko showed him until the water was the perfect temperature and stepped in to take his shower.

While Miroku was taking his shower Emiko stripped out of the shirt and Kagome's skirt that she was wearing and put on a robe. She hummed happily as she put her and Huyana's clothes in the washer and told it to wash them on delicate. She got back to her room just as the shower was turning off.

"You all set?" she called to Huyana.

"Yeah," he said as he walked from the bathroom with just a towel on. Emiko whistled and winked at him and walked over to him to kiss him.

"You're clothes are there," she said after a couple minutes, "now it's my turn to shower." and with a wink she walked into the bathroom.

As she took her shower, Huyana got dressed and looked around Emiko's bedroom. She had a large bed in the center of the far wall, a door that led into the closet, a dresser against the left hand wall and many different wall scrolls and paintings hanging up along the walls.

The only thing that stood out as odd in the room was the kwan dao that was mounted above the bed. He stood up on the bed to look at it closely. It was very old, but well taken care of.

"That belonged to my grandfather." a voice behind him said and he turned around in surprise. Emiko stood there, her long hair hanging down her back, looking damp. She was wearing the robe she had on when she went into the shower. She walked over the the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra from one drawer, and a pair of pants and shirt out of another. She went back into the bathroom, and came back a minute later changed.

"Oh? Inuyasha's fathers?" he asked when she came back.

"Yep, when father got control of the Western Lands, he gave it to me. I always handled a kwan dao better than a sword." She said softly. They started to look at eachother like they were in s trance, then Emiko snapped out of it.

"Maybe we should eat first?" she said with a grin, and he nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" she said as she turned and looked at him.

"Um...whatever you feel like cooking." he said and she grinned.

"Okay, c'mon. I'll show you the house." and grabbing his hand walked from the room with him.

Walking back into the parlor, then through a doorway into what was obviously the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." she said as she flipped the light on. "You've seen the parlor, my bedroom (she winked at him at that) and the bathroom." She walked over to a little alcove in the corner of the room.

"This is the laundry" she pointed at two machines in the room. One of them running and the other not. "Your clothes should be done washing in a couple minutes," she said as she watched him look at what was inside the washer.

"This washes your clothes for you?" he asked

"Yep! The machine next to you dries your clothes for you." At his incredulous look she added, "It gets hot and turns the clothes around so that they dry in an hour or less."

"Really? That's amazing!" he said as she led him back into the kitchen.

She walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. She laughed as she filled the kettle on the stove. "Sorry, its all I have and I don't ever order out if I can help it" she said as she sat down on a stool near the counter. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"That's all right, I've had ramen before with Kagome." he said and leaned forward to kiss her.

She grabbed hold of his shoulders and leaned into the kiss, holding him tightly. He put his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She sighed softly at his touch and leaned her head back. As his mouth made it's way back to hers she kissed him back and let her hands roam up and down his back.

He held her tightly to him and she kissed his neck and nibbled lightly on his throat. Her hands made their way down and she squeezed his butt and leaned in closer to him. He picked her up and held her close to himself. She stopped kissing him and looked at him, her eyes shining with passion.

"Maybe we can wait and eat later." she suggested and winked at him. He smiled softly at her and nodded. He gently put her down and she leaned over and turned off the stove. Grabbing one of his hands, she walked with him into her bedroom.

All thoughts of eating were lost as they kissed on the bed. Clothes were strewn all over the floor as they made love. Afterwards, they covered up and cuddled with each other until they both fell to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: A Cold Reunion

Huyana awoke when he felt Emiko slip out of bed, and started to dress. She put on black brazilian-like jeans, and a shirt that looked more like a kimono top, but it was half cut, and tight around what it didn't show of her stmaoce and chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still half asleep.

"To visit an old friend," she said. There was a sudden stiffness in the room."I'll be right back." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before she left. She went down the steps of the shrine, and down towards 2 large doors around the corner. She opened them and picked her favortie transportation, her black and silver motorcycle. The bike was all black (it looked like the racing bikes), and it had silver flames on the front part that you lean over, and her plate said BAD-INU. She put on her black helmet, which had silver paw prints with the claw marks on it, and kicked the bike alive. (she had the keys in her poket).

She went through the streets of Tokyo was the fastest way to the non-human mountain side. It only took about 10 minutes to get to her destination. She dismounted her bike, and hid it in a bush, but not before pressing a button she had installed on it to mask the scent of it. The last thing she needed was a youkai to destroy her favorite bike.

She was climbing the steep mountian way with ease, when a scent hit her nose. "State your name." a familiar youkai said somewhere in front of her. Are they joking? she said mentally. Duh! I'm upwind!! "Geez," she teased "I've only been gone for about 3 weeks and your already forgetting about me?" Kouga, the head of the wolf clan came into view. The only difference on his face from 800 years ago was that it matured slightly.

"Emiko?"

"Who else would just walk in this territory?"

"Dam, it seems like forever." Kouga walked up to her and hugged her and she hugged him back "How'd it go?"

"Good. I did everything that I was sopposed to."

"Good. But I don't think you were sopposed to bring back someone."

"What do you mean?" she tried to act inoccent. Kouga pulled her already low shirt gently aside a little to show a dark mark on the groove of her neck and shoulder. "Better not let your father see that." Kouga warned.

"Keh...Like he would care."

"I just saw him a little while ago. He was headed towards you. He said he had a feeling you came back."

"And he's probly following my scent right now. I'm going to get out of here."

"Come back soon, ok?" Kouga said, as he pulled Emiko into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Will do." After their goodbyes, Emiko left. She was half way down the mountian and into a clearing when she sensed something. She turned around to see a very large white dog. He had to be about 4'7" or somthing close to it. He had peircing golden eyes, and a fluffy tail. He looked like an all white Akita. of Alasken Malemute. Right when she was going to walk away, the dog threw back his head and let out a howl. Once he finally stopped, a blur of silver and red was darting around her. Eveytime her eyes were to come into full view of it, it jumped into the corner of her eye. Emiko growled in fustration, and waited until the blur was right in front of her to charge straight out of the clearing.

Emiko growled when she turned around to see the blur running right behind her tail, literally. Even thought Emiko was now downwind, the youkai was moving so fast she couldn't catch its scent. She turned around once more to see instead of silver and red, just a sliver dog. At the last minute, she turned to see the youkai right in front of her. She crashed into him, and fell over. She toppled about 3 times before stopping right on her back. When she looked up, there was the dog right above her sniffing her face. She pushed him away and looked up at her chaser. (you probly already figured it out)

"Could there possibly be anything that I can help you with?" Emiko said with angry sarcasim.

"Yes. You can stop running from me, and just talk to me." Emiko looked up into the face of her father. Now, Emiko could see how much he and her uncle looked alike. Inuyasha was in full youkai form. He looked uncanny to Sesshomaru. But he had no cresent moon, and he still wore his red fire rat kimono, and his eyes held emotion.

"What if I don't want to? And besides, what makes me think you'll understand?" she growled. Emiko had a lot of things that she disliked her father greatly for. Although she explained them to past Inuyasha, future Inuyasha was different. There was a difference between the 2, and Emiko liked the 1 in the past MUCH better.

"Just give me a chance-"

"NO! I did what Mama asked, what more do you want?!"

"Only your forgivness."

"No!" and with that, she bolted off agian, with Inuyasha after her. He made the mistake of grabbing her tail to stop her, which only made her even more angry. She began to wave her tail around wildly, and when she stopped, she sent him crashing into a tree. Unlike Emiko ever did before, she was using her full strength on him. Once he let go, she sent a deadly punch at his head, which he dodged, But not before she tried another one, which landed straight on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. She went for a fatal stomp, and Inuyasha, knowing the strength his daughter had in her legs, rolled to the side. He took out Tetsuiga just in time to use the flat side to gaurd impact Emiko's punch. (gaurd impact: when you block a blow and send the force back at the person. most of the time, it leaves them stunned for 2 seconds.) Emiko kept her dialated cat eyes on Inuyasha, while she shook out her hand and cracked her knuckles. She was breathing heavier than when they started, and she could feel her blood rise once agian. But this time, she urged it on. She excepted her youkai blood to take over, she was calling it. In a matter of seconds, she was in her youkai form, and was sending a thunderous growl towards Inuyasha, who's ears where smashed to his head.

Knowing perfectly well how to handle her in this situation, he lunged at her head, and soared right over her snapping jaws and put a firm hold on her neck, while pinning her to the ground using every once of his strength. Emiko transformed back to her human self, and as soon as she did, she swung her legs around like a windmill, and knocked him to the side. She reached to her belt and took her 1 foot kwan dao out of its shealth, and twirled it, turning it to its full length. Her father got up quickly, unsheathed Tetsuiga again, and prepared himself. While the 2 were in fighting stance, he tried to talk to her.

"Emiko, please listen to me...I'm sorry about Kigai. I never knew that he died, and it's no one's fault that he did die." he was cut off there by the deadly swipe Emiko made at his head. She was fighting, but she didn't have a clear head. Otherwise, he would be really hurt right now. When Inuyasha ducked, he knocked her off her feet and onto her stomace, and layed on top of her, pinning her down. He took her kwan dao and threw it blade first into the ground so her tail couldn't reach it. "I just wanted you to be happy...like I was with your mother. Your mother married young and I wanted you to do the same...so you could spend the rest of your life with someone too. I never knew Kigai...or the relationship you had with him...all you told me is that you won't marry someoe I choose for you. I'm sorry I didn't listen...I'm sorry for the time we lost..."

Emiko was still struggling madly underneath Inuyasha. Those words he was saying was exactly what she didn't want to hear, but they were the words that she needed to hear. She just didn't want to cry...she didn't want to feel grief...she didn't want to open those wounds agian...but if she dosn't, then they will never heal properly. Inuyasha knew that. But she couldn't go on hating him, and he didn't want to go on trying to defend himself from her. She needed guidance...and caring...and most of all, healing. It breaks his heart to see his only child this way. Emiko had stopped struggling. She was now crying. Inuyasha got off of her and held her close, just like he used to do with Kagome. They stayed in that position for a few moments. The wind was swirling around them like arms. Inuyasha could have sworn that in the beginging of the sunset, he saw Kagome's face in the wind, and the face of a wolf in the sun. Emiko had fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, so he picked her up, and brought her ack through the mountian side to her house, with the white dog at his heels, who had her kwan dao in his mouth.

"I assure you, that my intentions are nothing but honarable...I would never do anything to disrespect Emiko."

"I'm sure you wouldn't...and by the bruise on my chest, I'm pretty sure your wise enough not to tick her off."

"Ofcorse."

Emiko awoke to the voices of her father and Huyana in another room. When she sat up, she felt dizzy, and when she tried to swing her feet off the bed, she noticed something heavy and fluffy on them. She looked at her feet to see the big white dog lying on them. He was staring at her as if to say 'What's wrong?'

"Just who are you anyway?" she asked the dog. His face was all to familiar. Before she could examine it more, her father and Huyana had come out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Huyana asked her.

"Peachy...but I'll be even better if someone tells me why this dog keeps popping up everywhere I look."

"You mean you don't reconize him?" Inuyasha asked half amused and half puzzled.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"You should...he's only your uncle."

"What?" Emiko said disbelivingly, and amused.

"Yea. Sesshomaru died, and was reserected when you used the sword to save him. But for some reason, instead of going back to the evil bastard he was (Sesshomaru growled at this)- quiet you (Inuyasha grabbed Sessomaru's muzzle)- he was turned to a dog. I don't think that you had enough power to restore him completly." Inuyasha finished.

"Aww, he's kind of kawaii." Emiko said with a smile. She scratched him under his chin, and he wagged his tail, which was hitting Inuyasha's face since Sesshomaru stood up on the couch.

"Yea yea, real cute." Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's tail, which made the dog turn and snap at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's fang bit him right in between Inuyasha's fingers.

"OW!!! You evil jerk!!!" Inuyasha said licking off the blood.

"Well quit goading him!" Emiko said defensivly. Inuyasha grolwed.

"Well, while were on the subject of him, you 2 have got to go back." Inuyasha said fanning his hand around. "I better not have rabies." he added, glaring at his older half brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Go back now?" Emiko asked disbelivingly. She just got home!

"You can wait until tomarrow. But it has to be very soon. Word is that Sesshomaru's looking for you...and you know what danger that could be if your not there."

Emiko nodded. "Then we'll leave tomorrow." She got up and went to the kitchen. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"You've been here all day, and you haven't eatin?" Inuyasha asked. Obvisouly, is intentions were that they leave tonight.

"We were going to, but we...got distracted...sortta." she said nervously.

"With..." Inuyasha pressed.

"Boy, someone's nosie!" She said as she turned on the water.

"I have a right to be concerned."

"Well, I was doing laundry, and he fell asleep. Then I left. That's it." she said. Well, that's all true. He never said I had to tell him everything we did.

"Uhuh." was all he said.

After the 3 of them ate, the sky was dark. Inuaysha left with Sesshomaru, but not after getting Emiko's bike for her back at the countryside. Emiko and Huyana fell asleep that night in eachother's arms. But just before sleep took Emiko, Huyana nuzzled the mark on Emiko's neck. It was only half finished. If it wasn't completed in the next 2 weeks, then it would disappear. He didn't mean to do it in the first place...it just happened.

"Huyana?" Emiko said, knocking on sleep's door.

"Yes?"

"It's ok...I don't mind..."

"Are you sure? It's a big step...I know about Kigai, and I don't want to hurt you any further. I can wait...all eternity if you want.."

"Kigai will always be my first love...but he is gone...and...he wants me to move on...for my future."

"...I love you."

"I love you too." she said back. She had just finished her words, when she felt his fangs sink into the center of the dark spot where he made earlier. Emiko gave a soft gasp, and then fell asleep. She and Huyana would now be together...forever.

I've been getting emails for those 2 to be together, and now they are!! but don't expect a happily ever after!! P


	24. Chapter 24: Back to the Past

Morning came, and it found Emiko and Huyana standing at the well in her time. She had made sure the her home was shut up tight again, and hoped that she'd be able to see it again. She was dressed in flexable black leather again. Pants, black silky like shirt, leather boots, and a leather jacket. The only thing she had with her was her grandfather's kwan dao. Her father told her to bring it before he left, since it was much more powerful than her own. She decided to leave everything else here, where it was safe.

She sighed softly and turned to the well. Huyana put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back slightly, but still couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't leave.

"It'll be okay." Huyana said softly. Emiko nodded in agreement.

"I sure hope so."

Holding hands they jumped into the well and back into Kagome's time.

As they emerged in Kagome's time, Huyana grabbed Emiko's hand. "I have one question, before we see Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Yeah? What?"

"How is it that Inuyasha becomes a full demon?"

Emiko smiled softly. "That was to take up the mantle of Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome convinces him that it's for the best." Huyana nods in understanding and they turn towards the doors of the shrine.

"Whatever happens, please don't tell them, they know too much as it is." She said softly as they opened the door and looked outside. Inuyasha and Kagome were just starting up the steps as Emiko and Huyana started down them.

"Hi Emiko!" Kagome yelled and ran up the rest of the stairs to hug her. Emiko smiled warmly and hugged her back.

"How was your trip?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, talked to you for a bit...ate dinner...you know...stuff." Emiko said with a grin and turned to go back inside the shrine.

Inuyasha grabbed Huyana by the shoulder as the girls went inside the shrine. "Is that all that happened?" he asked with a growl.

Huyana just smiled and shook off the grip on his shoulder. "All that you should be concerned with."

Inuyasha growled softly and Emiko yelled at him from inside. "You guys coming or not?"

With a mutter under his breath to Huyana about talking about this more later he walked inside the shrine. It was then that he noticed Emiko's kwan dao.

"Hey! Where'd you get that!" he cried as he grabbed it from her hands.

"You gave...er are going to give, it to me." She said and grabbed it back. "I was told to bring it with me this time. Oh, and Sesshomaru is after me now, so we kinda have to finish finding the shards and defeat him for good." with that she grabbed hold of Kagome and jumped into the well.

At the top of the well, in feudal Japan, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited for their friends to get back. As they emerged from the well, they were greeted with hugs from Shippo.

"Hi! You're back!" he cried happily as he hugged Emiko then leaped into Kagome's arms.

"Of course we are, silly kitsune." Emiko said with a smile. "Hi Sango, how have things been since we've been gone?"

"Well, not good. Rumor is that Sesshomaru is after you." she said. Emiko nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. Best if we stay in the village for only a short time, then head out. Wouldn't want any 'friends' of Sesshomaru's to come looking for us. They all nodded in agreement and went to tell Kaede.

They left the village shortly after and traveled deep into the Eastern lands. That night, as they sat around the fire, Emiko told them she'd take first watch. The other's dozed off one by one. Her ears twisted around as she heard something. Grabbing up her kwan dao she went towards the sound, her nose twitching to try to pick up a scent.

She was just beyond the light of the fire when she was attacked by a youkai. She swung her kwan dao around making a wide arc. She hit it in the arm, lobbing it off at the elbow and jumped back as it extended it's claws and shot them out like darts at her.

"SHIT!!" she yelled as one of the darts hit her in her upper arm. Shrugging off the numbness she felt creep into her arm, she dropped the kwan dao and cursed. "You bastard! I'll kill you with my claws!" she yelled and jumped at it, claws unsheathed.

The youkai cackled evilly. "I know who you are, and I know that Lord Sesshomaru wants you alive. I'm here to bring you back to him." and shot more claw darts towards her.

She dived again and rolled until she was against a tree. "Sesshomaru's after ME?? I'm impressed." Then she yelled: "GUYS!! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!!" and jumped at the youkai.

"Ha! Your friends have already felt a dose of my venom, maybe if you come willingly my friends will let them live." Another volley of claw darts shot at her as he said this and she was hit by 3 of them. One in her side, one in her neck, and one in her thigh.

"You LIE!! INUYASHA!! MIROKU!!! HUYANA!!! HELP!!" she yelled as the venom started to work on her system and she dropped to one knee. Her last clear thought was that they really weren't coming and then the world went black.


	25. Chapter 25: Gone

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. The light shining through the leaves hit his eyes and he moaned as the light caused his head to throb. He opened his eyes and blinked them a couple times. It was then that he realized it was daytime, and had been for a few hours, from the look of things. The others were still sleeping and there was no sign of Emiko.

He stood and groaned as his head ached more. Damn, what happened? he thought to himself as he walked over to Kagome. He leaned forward and shook her shoulder. "Hey! Wake up!" he said and she moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh! My head!" she moaned as she blinked her eyes. "Is it morning?" she asked.

"Past that. Have you seen Emiko?"

"Emiko's not here?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No, and she didn't wake me for my turn at watch either" he said, equally worried.

Kagome stood up and walked over to where Sango was laying with Shippo curled up beside her. She shook Sango until she too woke up, moaning about her aching head. "Did you take watch last night?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head no.

Shippo woke up and looked around blearily. "Where's Emiko?" he asked

"We're trying to figure that out" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked over to Huyana.

"Hey! Wake Up!" he yelled at Huyana and nudged him with his foot. Huyana opened his eyes and promptly shut them again as the light made his head ache.

"Ugh, what's wrong?" he asked hoarsely.

"Emiko's missing, did you see her?" Kagome asked

"What?" he cried his eyes snapping open in shock. "What do you mean 'missing'?"

"Missing as in, she's gone" Inuyasha growled and turned away from Huyana.

"I'm going to check for her over here" Shippo said and trotted off into the woods.

"Yeah, Sango you go over that way. Miroku, you check over there. Huyana, see if she went to a hot spring or something. I'll go this way. Kagome, stay here, okay?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and they all took off in different directions looking for any clues to Emiko's whereabouts.

"Hey! I've found something!" Shippo yelled and moments later Inuyasha was there.

"What did you find, fox." Inuyasha said as he came up behind him.

"This." he pointed to Emiko's kwan dao, laying on the ground. There was signs of a fight, footprints and scuffmarks in the dirt.

Inuyasha crouched down and picked up Emiko's kwan dao. "She wouldn't have left THIS behind. Something's not right."

Sango and Miroku came running up just then, Kagome behind them. "What did you find?" Miroku asked and gasped when Inuyasha showed him the kwan dao.

"She wouldn't have left that behind, that was her grandfathers." Huyana said sadly and sat down on the ground. Kagome and Sango looked at each other then at Huyana, deciding to leave him alone for now, they looked around the area for any other clues.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome said and pointed at some darts stuck in a tree.

Inuyasha leaned forward and looked at the darts. Inhaling deeply, he nodded. "She was here. These darts are poisoned." He walked around the tree as the others watched. Finding no other clues, the Youkai's scent not familiar to him, he headed back towards the camp.

"What should we do?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I think Sesshomaru is behind this, but I don't know."

"We have to go and get her" Miroku said finally, having been silent since they found the kwan dao.

"No kidding we have to go get her." Inuyasha growled. "But we can't just walk in and demand her back."

"Maybe we should head that way and see if we hear anything?" Kagome asked quietly as she poked the dying embers in the firepit with a stick.

"Yeah, I think that would probably be best" Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, we'll head towards Sesshomaru's then." he said. They all agreed and started to pack up and head towards Sehsshomaru and, hopefully, to find a live Emiko.


	26. Chapter 26: Knock Out

The first thing she noticed was that her head was killing her. The second thing she noticed was that she was tied up. Her hands bound behind her and her ankles tied up in front of her. She cracked an eye open and blink them wearily.

Where in the hell am I? she asked herself. It looked like a small room, barely enough room to stand, and dark. Almost too dark for even her to see. As her headache started to subside, she noticed one more thing. Her coat and boots were gone. Damnit all she thought as she rolled onto her back, trying to slide her hands under her butt and over her legs.

Just as she started to get her hands over her butt, she heard footsteps. Hurriedly rolling up onto her knees she listened as they got closer. There was a clicking sound and a small door opened up. She backed away as a head popped through the door and grinned.

It was that asshole from last night. At least she thought it was last night. Could have been longer. He reached in with his good arm and grabbed her by the back of the neck dragged her out, and drpped her to the floor. She yelped in pain as the plop made her head throb.

"See! Here she is!" the youkai said.

Emiko growled softly and sat up on her knees to get a good look at who he was talking to. Her growl died in her throat as she looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

Damn my luck she thought as she glared up at him. His face was totally impassive as he looked down at her.

He nodded to the youkai and Jaken showed him out. Emiko gulped back the sinking feeling rising in her throat and slapped a brave look on her face.

"How nice to see you again Sesshomaru." she said with a smile. "I really love the way you escort guests."

"I wouldn't be taking this so lightly if I were you." He said in a cold voice.

Emiko shuddered slightly, fingers of fear tracing their way down her spine. He was serious. This wasn't a joke, and there was no easy way out this time. He'd make sure of it. So why agian would I try to save him???

Her brave looked dropped and she looked at him warily. "What do you want from me?" she asked softly.

He almost smiled at her tone. She was afraid. "I heard that you defeated Naraku. If you can do that, then it would be best if you were killed. Wouldn't be good to have you helping my brother kill me now would it?"

Emiko shuddered visibly at his tone. He really was going to kill her. No joking, she was as good as dead in his eyes. She'd been close to death before, but never had she been in such a situation.

"So, do you plan to kill me now?"

"Good question. I would like nothing more than to have you dead this instant, but it would probably hurt my brother more if her were witness to it." Yeah, I thought as much she said and sat back on her heels and smirked.

The blow came from no where. She wasn't expecting it and it sent her flying back against the wall, her head hitting it with a sick thud. She slid to the floor, her blood leaving a path on the wall behind her.

Sesshomaru flexed his hand. He hadn't intended to hit her, but that look on her face...no one mocks him and gets away with it. He looked down at her and saw she wasn't moving.

"Jaken!" he called his servant.

"Yes Lord" Jaken said as he entered the chamber.

"Check her, see if she's still alive." Jaken hesitated for a moment and Sesshomaru growled at him. He leaned over and poked Emiko, she didn't move. He held a hand in front of her nose and felt that she was still breathing. But she did have a bad head wound.

"She is alive." Jaken said stepping back from the girl on the floor.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, take her to one of the cells. Then summon a witch to come and check on her. I don't want her to die from her head wound." He said and Jaken picked up Emiko's arms and dragged her out.

"Wouldn't be good for her to die like that. I want her friends to watch when I rip her heart out"


	27. Chapter 27: Death Certificate

They had been searching for two days now, and had heard no word of Emiko. They did however manage to find another Shikkon shard, which didn't make them as happy as it normally would have.

"She couldn't have just vanished off the face of the earth!" Huyana said. He wasn't doing well at all. He hadn't been sleeping or eating from worrying about Emiko.

"We know that. She's probably at Sesshomaru's right now." Inuyasha growled. When he got hold of his brother, he was going to pay for this.

"Someone has to have seen her though," Kagome muttered as they stopped to rest. "There's a village up the road from here. Maybe an hour or so walk. Maybe we should stop there tonight and ask if anyone had seen her." said Sango.

Miroku looked up. "Yes, maybe we can do that." And the others nodded. Miroku always managed to procure them lodgings. Maybe a night in a bed will help the general mood of the group.

They all stood up and started down the road. When they made it to the edge of the village, a horrible site greeted them.

They houses were all burned down. Body's of the villagers littered the streets, the scent of blood strong enough so that the humans could smell it.

Shippo looked slightly ill as the scent started to get to him. He jumped into Kagome's arms as she looked around in horror.

"What happened here?" she asked in a whisper as they walked through the village. A moan was heard from one of the bodies and they rushed over to see if the man was all right.

He was badly injured, his arm was hanging limply at his side and his legs were both at wrong angles. He also was bleeding badly from a wound in his stomach.

"It was a youkai," he said hoarsely to them. "Tall, missing a hand, his claws..." the man shuddered visibly then closed his eyes as his body went limp and he died.

Kagome stood there and looked around, a fierce look on her face. "Let's go and see if we can find anyone alive" she said and started walking.

Shippo sat on Kagome's pack, nose twitching and eyes darting this way and that, looking for traces of life. Inuyasha walked ahead a bit, then he stopped.

"I knew it! I recognize that bastards scent! That's the bastard who got Emiko!" he growled loudly. Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I knew I recognized the scent, just couldn't place it."

Sango and Miroku were looking through some of the houses for signs of life. All they found were bodies of men, women and children. Some were slaughtered in their own beds! Sango hadn't seen such a horrible sight and Miroku said prayers for the dead.

"We should cremate the dead here." Miroku said as they joined Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha, we should. It wouldn't be right just leaving the bodies out like this." she said sadly.

"You can do that, I'm going to track down that bastard." He said lowly. Kagome nodded.

"I'm going with you." Huyana said with fiercness in his tone.

"Yes, don't do anything, please? Find him, then come back and get us. We'll take care of things here." Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back fiercely and then turned and ran off with Huyana, following the scent of the Youkai.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "They'll come back." Kagome nodded and turned, ready to help take care of the dead here.

Inuyasha and Huyana ran, following the scent of the youkai, his blood boiling with anger. That bastard is as good as dead. he thought to himself as he stopped. Huyana had pulled to a sudden stop, making Inuyasha almost crash into him. Inuyasha was going to protest when Huyana gestured up a tree, indecating they climb it. Now that Inuyasha thought about it, he could hear the voices too. And now, they saw them.

There was 3 youkai talking amongst themselves. They sat around a fire and each had a bottle of Sake. "Stupid humans didn't even know what got them!" said a short youkai. His skin was black and slimy looking. His face was that of a salamanders and his head was bald.

"Yes, that was too easy" said a slightly larger youkai. This one looked more human, but with arms too long for his body and legs too short. He almost resembled an ape in the face.

"Bah! I for one am glad it was easy! The last job we did lost me my hand!" said the third youkai, the one that they were looking for. His skin was green and scaly, his face covered with scales. His eyes were bugged like a fish and he had a tiny tuft of hair on the top of his head.

"Don't matter, you caught the girl and brought her to Sesshomaru. What did he give you for her?" asked the first youkai.

"Yeah, what did you get?" said the second.

"Bah! He told me my life was payment enough. I guess that bitch could have put up more of a fight if she was prepared." Said the one-handed youkai.

Huyana and Inuyasha watched with interest. Huayna's anger was rising by the second as they made crude comments about Emiko.

"Feh! What would he want with her anyway? She's a half-breed! It's not like she's ugly" the first one laughed at this.

"But he doesn't seem the type to be interested in someone like her." said number 2. "But better hope she's not marked just incase. Or else your going to be going on another job."

"Well he didn't leave her to me, so I really don't care if she's marked or not. I'm not going after her mate though." Said One-hand.

"Can't be to strong. I mean, who wants a quater-breed anyway? Unless he just just liked th ass." number 1 said with a smirk.

"I don't care. By now, her companions should be looking for her." one-hand said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you did a number on them too. How did you get them to sleep through that?" asked number 2.

One-hand held up his good hand and venom slowly dripped down his claws. "My venom makes people sleep. Too much can kill." He laughed. "She was alive, but I wonder what kind of shape she's in now?"

The others laughed and Inuyasha and Huyana slipped away. Now that they knew what they looked like, it'd be easy to find them. The youkai sat unaware that they had just signed their death certificates.


	28. Chapter 28: Raped

Jaken led the witch into the main hall. She kneeled before Sesshoumaru, her head bowed down.

"Well witch?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She'll live." the witch answered in a whisper.

"Good, I'll see her now then," and Sesshoumaru walked to the cell where she was being held.

Emiko woke up, her eye's blinking blearily. Where am I she thought to herself and thought of an even better question.

"Who am I?" she asked herself quietly and tried to sit up.

Her head pounded as she tried to sit up, and she touched the back of her head gently with her fingers. Tears welled up into her eyes at the slight touch of her fingers. It was then that she noticed her hair was matted with blood.

"I must have split my head open, but HOW?" she asked herself.

Just then, the door to her cell opened and the witch and Sesshoumaru walked in. Emiko looked up at them and brought the blanket up to her chin. She didn't know why, but she feared Sesshoumaru very much. He stepped forward and looked down at her.

"So, you're alive. At least for now." he said.

"What do you mean for now?" Emiko asked.

"You can't remember? That's a good plan, too bad it won't work on me."

"What do you mean? I really can't remember. Can you please tell me who I am?"

"I told you, stop this act now, it's going to get you no where." he said to Emiko. "Witch, get out of here now." the witch nodded and scurried out quickly.

"I-I'm telling you the truth," Emiko said then cried out as he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up so that she was almost nose to nose with him.

"I grow tired of this game bitch, I suggest you stop playing it now." he growled at her.

Her eyes grew big and she started to struggle, trying to get away from him. He tossed her on the pallet she was sleeping on and crouched in front of her. Emiko backed away from him until her back was pressed up against the wall, her eyes big with fear of what this demon would do to her. He obviously didn't believe her, but why? What did she do? She screamed as he grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped through it with his claws. She tried to cover herself with her hands but he was too quick. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his.

"Now, you will pay for trying to play games with ME bitch!" he growled and pinned her down on the pallet, his body pressed against hers.

Emiko whimpered in fear and then screamed in terror as she realized what was going to happen.

"No! Please! I'm not lying," she cried as he let go of her hands to rip her pants with his claws. Seeing an opportunity, she tried punching him. Her hits seemed to have no effect though as he pulled the remains of her pants off her body.

Sesshoumaru was beyond enraged. This girl had made a fool of him once, but she would NOT be doing it again. He undid the ties to his pants and leaned forward to look into her face.

Emiko was sobbing, trying to get away from being raped. She knew she wasn't going to get away though, and the thought made her sob harder. Sesshoumaru looked into her face and saw that she was scared. Good, she will think twice before making a fool of him.

With one quick thrust he was in her. Emiko screamed in pain as he raped her. She felt like she was being torn apart inside, which wasn't too far from the truth. Sesshoumaru punched her in the face to stop her screaming and she blacked out again. Her last thought being that she still didn't know what she had done to deserve this.

nice uncle, huh?


	29. Chapter 29: Sweet Vengence

Inuyasha and Huyana made it back to the village in time to see Miroku start the fire on the mass funeral pyre. As the flames grew higher around the pile of bodies, Inuyasha got a strange sense of foreboding. They had to find Emiko, and soon. First things first though, time to get those Youkai that were talking about her.

He walked behind Kagome and hugged her gently. "I found them. The bastards sat and joked about how they drugged us all in our sleep, and about why Sesshoumaru would want her." he said.

"Do you know where they are," Sango asked as she fingered her boomerang.

"Yes, that's where we're going now." Huyana said firmly. e was resisting the urge to just chrage back there and slice all of their heads off.

Shippou nodded and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay Inuyasha."

Miroku didn't look nearly as optimistic. He had a very bad feeling about this and told them so.

"Yes, I feel it too," Kagome said softly as they turned away from the blaze. Inuyasha nodded and started into the woods, towards where the three youkai who had joked about Emiko were.

They stopped walking when they could hear the youkai talking. The idiots were still at the fire pit. Inuyasha motioned for the others to stay where they were and silently drew the Tetsusaiga. His eyes glowed gold in the fading light as he crept up on the youkai. He sniffed derisively. They were all drunk. No matter, it wouldn't stop their deaths.

With a yell he leapt towards the short youkai. The youkai looked up right as Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga around and lobbed his head off. The head rolled until it stopped in front of the one handed youkai. The youkai looked down at his companions head, it's mouth gaping as blood pooled underneath it.

"You bastards! You will all DIE for what you've done," Inuyasha roared in anger.

The second youkai stood up drunkenly and charged towards Inuyasha. A white and sliver blur came from nowhere with a light yellow streak. Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the youkai fall in to, relvealing Huyana behind him, with blood staining his glowing claws.

He may not have been a smart youkai, but 'One Hand' knew when to beat a hasty retreat and took off running into the woods towards where Kagome and the others watched.

"Idiot! Get back here and die!" Inuyasha yelled and chased after him.

Kagome watched the Youkai run towards where they were standing and notched an arrow onto her bow. She waited until he was in range and saying a prayer to the gods, let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit the Youkai in the shoulder and, with a flash of pink light, exploded with a large BOOM. The youkai's entire right side was gone and he dropped to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to the youkai and pointed the Tetsusaiga at him.

Huyana ran over to Inuyasha and looked down at the youkai on the ground. "Where is Emiko?" he said with a growl.

"S-Seshoumaru has her, and by now she's probably dead." the youkai said and laughed, blood gurgling out of the corner of his mouth. With a roar Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga down and cut the youkai's head off.

"Fucking drunk bastard." Inuyasha said and turned from the youkai's body.

"Well, now we know for sure where she is." Sango said.

"Yeah. I guess it's time for me to pay my dear brother a visit," Inuyasha said. "If Emiko is dead, I'll make that bastard wish he'd never been born!"

Kagome nodded, her expression just as angry as Inuyasha's. Miroku leaned back against a tree. "I pray that she'll be all right," he said softly a worried look on his face.

Sango put a hand on his arm and nodded. Kilala gave a soft meow.They all felt that something was very wrong with her, but couldn't do anything until they got to Sesshoumaru's.

does it seem like I'm forgetting Kilala, or is it just me?


	30. Chapter 30: Remember

She awoke to the sound of a flute playing. It was a sad song and as Emiko tried to find out where it was coming from it stopped. What was that? she asked herself. Looking down on herself she saw that she was still wearing the torn remnants of her clothes and choked back a sob at the thought of what had happened. She was scared still, afraid because she had been totally powerless against him, but now she was angry. Probably angrier than she had ever been, she wasn't sure.

She thought back and still couldn't remember anything except waking up here. She didn't even know her name. She sighed softly in frustration and looked down at her hands. She was youkai, or something like it, she knew that much. But she had no idea about anything else. As she tried to stand up the music started playing again.

It was coming from outside her cell, she knew that much. But how was she going to get out. The door was locked...wasn't it? She walked over and tried to push the door open. Yep, still locked. The music got louder as she stood bye the door and Emiko started to get angrier. She had no idea what her crimes towards this 'Lord' was, but she doubted that they deserved her death, or her rape for that matter. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

She knew the only way to get her revenge on him was to escape until she had healed, but how was she going to get out? The music suddenly stopped playing again and that too irritated Emiko. Who the hell is playing that flute, and why the hell don't they help her? She grabbed the handle of the door and yanked on it, using all the strength she had left. The door popped off one of it's hinges with a snap and Emiko landed on her butt as the handle also came off.

She tried not to feel too elated as she peeked out the door to see if anyone had heard. She didn't see anyone, so she stepped into the hallway. The music started up again, towards the left side of the hallway. She turned towards the music and started to walk down the hallway. As she walked, she found herself no closer to the music, almost as if whoever was playing was walking away from her.

She growled low in frustration and ran towards the mysterious musician. She found herself going around corners until she stopped at a wall. The music was coming from behind the wall, but...how? She looked around the wall and sighed in frustration. Her legs were tired and her body ached and now she was stuck at a dead end!! She leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. That creepy guy was going to be very mad when he found her missing. He'd probably kill her this time instead of...don't think about that she told herself silently and drummed her fingers against the stone floor.

The tune of the music changed from urgent to soft and soothing and Emiko leaned her head back and closed her eyes. As her head hit the wall behind her, something clicked and the wall slid a bit. Emiko turned and looked at the wall. It wasn't really a dead end, but a secret passage! Delighted, she shoved against the wall until a gap opened wide enough for her to squeeze through. She squeezed through, and slid the wall shut behind her. Turning around she surveyed the room that she was in now.

It was a large bed chamber. Who would wall up a bed chamber? she asked herself.

"It was my bedchamber" a voice said and Emiko turned quickly to see a lady sitting on a pillow on the floor with a flute in her hand.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked as she looked upon the lady. Her hair was very long, and black, but shot with silver and her eyes were a deep dark blue. She was dressed in a heavy pink kimono with a red obi.

"My name is of no consequence. I'm here to help you get away from here." she said softly and stood. As she stood, Emiko noticed that her kimono made no noise, and that her footsteps made no sound as she walked towards a tall cabinet on the wall.

"Here, dress yourself, and I'll tell you how to get out."

Emiko nodded. She was too tired to really argue. The lady showed her to a small room off the larger chamber. It was a bath.

"I'm sorry, but I have no way to get you hot water, but I'm sure you won't mind the cold water as long as you can clean up."

Emiko nodded again. She wanted to wash the blood from her body and hair and get the hell out of there. She washed her body off, and, using the pump to rinse, washed out her hair. Taking up a comb that was in the bath she managed to work the snarls out of her hair and braided it back.

She walked from the bathroom wearing a pair of kimono pants (like kikyou's except her are more snugg) and a long overshirt. It looked like a kimono but had slits up the sides so that she could run if need be. The pants were a dark blue and the shirt was a lighter blue.

"Come, you should rest first." and she motioned towards the bed in the room. Emiko, walked towards the bed as if in a daze and laid down. Almost immediately she was asleep.

She didn't dream so was surprised when she suddenly snapped awake. Something had woken her but what was it? As she opened her eyes, she noticed that they weren't in the Lady's chamber anymore, but outside. Then she noticed that it was night time and she couldn't see far in the dark. Raising a hand to her head, she noticed her ears were normal ears!

"What's going on?" She cried out in horror as she realized that she was no longer a youkai of any kind, but a human.

"Relax, it's just your time." a soothing voice said. Emiko snapped her head around and saw the lady that had saved her.

"My...time?"

"Yes, one day a month, from sundown to sun up you become a human. Really, it's advantageous for us because now you can go to that town." raising a hand she pointed to a road, and farther down the road, a small village.

"Ask to see the healer and show her this," the lady handed Emiko a bracelet. It looked almost like a rosary, the beads a deep red color. "She will hide you for the night. Then you must go and look for your friends."

"Friends? I had companions," Emiko asked excitedly.

The lady nodded and looked over her shoulder. "I have to go now child, please be careful. Don't throw away your life seeking revenge." as she said this, she started to fade from Emiko's view.

"Wait! Please!"

Emiko's cries were heard and the lady shook her head. "I can't stay away from my chamber for too long. Tell my son that I love him," and she disappeared entirely.

"Her son?"

Emiko shook her head in confusion and stood up. She had to make it to that village and find the wise woman so that she could be safe for the night. Putting the bracelet on, she jogged to the road and started down towards the village.

When she got to the village, she knocked on the door of the first house. A young woman answered the door and 3 small children bustled around her.

"Yes, can I help you" the woman asked, the door only open a few inches.

"Yes. Could you tell me where the healers house is?"

"Last house on this lane" the woman said and quickly shut the door. Emiko looked at the door that was shut in her face and sighed. Now what have I gotten myself into? she wondered as she walked down the lane. People peeked out their windows to see who was out this late and quickly shut them when they saw it was a stranger.

Heh, guess strangers aren't welcome here Emiko thought and walked a bit faster. Last thing she needed was to be lynched by people. Especially since she had no idea who her friends were!

"That lady, she could have told me what my friends looked like." she muttered to herself and knocked on the door of the last house on the lane.

"What do you want? Go away," an old voice called from inside.

"Please ma'am, I was told to go see the healer and that she could help me," Emiko said to the closed door.

The door creaked open and a wrinkled old face peered out at her. "Who sent you?"

"I don't know, but she told me to show you this," Emiko held up her wrist and showed the old lady the bracelet. The old woman gasped audibly and opened the door. Looking around outside, she dragged Emiko in and dropped the lock on the door.

"Where did you get this," the old lady asked as she sat Emiko down by the fire and pulled out a cups for tea.

"I told you, I met a lady. She's in the walled up chamber at...I don't remember where I was. Only that I was supposed to die. That asshole, I don't even know him! He wants me dead!" Emiko stopped as the tears started to flow and she sobbed. The old lady looked at Emiko and nodded.

I know of who you speak. His name is Sesshoumaru. He's the Lord of the Western Lands. If you are the girl that is supposed to die, then I know of you too.

"Really? Could you tell me my name? I banged my head, I think, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember." Emiko's sobs had died down to sniffles and she sipped her tea.

"Yes, if you are the quater-youkai girl, then your name is Emiko. You traveled with Sesshoumaru's half-brother Inuyasha and his friends. Word has it that they are looking for you. You've been missing for almost a week now." Emiko looked shocked at the old lady. The old woman nodded and unrolled a futon for Emiko to sleep on.

"You should sleep now child, for when the sun comes up, you must get away from here swiftly and find Inuyasha. He'll help you." The old lady laid down on a futon on the other side of the fire and quickly dozed off.

Emiko watched the fire for a few minutes more. Emiko? That is my name? It sounds right. I hope this Inuyasha and his friends can help me remember. and with a sigh she too laid down and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Lost Now Found

She woke up to the sound of the old lady looking through a chest. Emiko sat up and noticed that it was still quite dark outside.

"Oh! You're awake! Did I wake you?" the old lady said. Emiko shook her head and her stomach growled loudly.

"Ah, haven't eaten in a while eh?" the old lady asked and Emiko nodded.

"I don't remember when I ate last. So much has happened that I didn't think about it." she trailed off as memories of what happened came to her. She frowned as the old lady handed her a bowl of rice.

"I'm sorry, but it's all I have," the old lady apologized. Emiko smiled slightly.

"This is fine ma'am," and with that started eating. She wanted more than anything to eat the entire bowl in one gulp, but a voice in her head said to take it slowly.

As Emiko ate and stared into the embers of the dying fire, the old lady found what she was looking for. "Ah! I found it!" she said softly and brought out a small jewelry box.

Emiko sat her empty bowl down and crawled over to the lady. "What have you found?"

"This," the old lady opened the box and pulled out a bracelet. It was identical to the one the Lady that saved her gave her.

"Where did you get that! It looks like this one," as Emiko said this, the old lady handed her the bracelet. Emiko slid it onto her other wrist and held her wrists up next to each other. The beads glowed faintly in the light from the fire pit and the old lady sat down next to her.

"My lady gave it to me, when she first went to live with her Lord. She gave me this bracelet to hold onto until the right time. She died before I could give it back to her, but since she gave you that one, I think it's only fitting that you have its mate. I'm not sure what they're power is, but I'm sure they'll help you."

Emiko listened and nodded as the information sunk in. "Your lady lived with the Youkai Lord," she asked incredulously. The old woman nodded.

"Yes, it was the current lord's father," the old lady stood and lifted the cloth hanging over one of the windows.

"Dawn will be here soon, you should leave."

Emiko stood and on impulse hugged the old woman. "Thank you for all you've done for me, I won't forget you."

The old woman hugged her back. "I know you won't, Emiko. Please stay safe, if my lady gave you the bracelets then she must know more about you than even I can guess."

Emiko nodded and waves good-bye as she ran up the road through the town. She was still hungry, but felt better knowing that soon she'd find her companions and be able to figure out who she was. As soon as she figured out who she was, she'd get her revenge on that bastard.

Inuyasha and the others had been searching for Emiko for a week now, moving slowly towards Sesshoumaru's den. Kagome was afraid for her future daughter, as was Inuyasha. Kagome was also worried about Huyana, he'd grown haggard and pale as the days had gone by. Not wanting to eat or sleep. Poor guy blames himself for what happened to Emiko she thought to herself and looked over at him.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she looked over at him and gave a halfhearted smile. It was early in the morning, the sun having just rose fully over the horizon. Kagome sighed then started walking towards the road from where they had camped.

Sango carried Shippou and walked beside Kagome, and Miroku was behind them. Inuyasha walked ahead of them and Huyana took up the rear. Kagome looked back at Huyana. He looked very distressed. His once handsome and perfect face was now full of worry, it was unfocused, and very pale. Kagome tried to hold back tears, since she knew the story of how he lost his other mate and son to Naraku. **He'll lose it if anything happens to Emiko.** She said to herself.

Inuyasha started as a familiar scent came to him. He stopped and closed his eyes and stood in the breeze. Yep, definitely familiar. With a cry he started running up the road.

Kagome looked in shock as he ran towards a figure walking in the distance towards them.

"EMIKO," Inuyasha yelled and lifted the surprised girl into his arms and hugged her. He was shocked when she started screaming and hitting him.

"Let me GO!" she screamed and punched him in the face. As soon as he dropped her she scurried back away from him.

"Who are you!? How do you know me?" she yelled at him and looked up at Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou who had run up to her when they heard Inuyasha yell.

"Emiko...don't you know us," Kagome asked and looked at Inuyasha. If he was human he might have one hell of a shiner. Even though he wasn't he still had a good sized welt on his cheekbone where Emiko hit him.

"Nooo...wait! Are you Inuyasha," Emiko looked at the half-youkai she just hit.

"Emiko, what do you mean? Of course I'm Inuyasha," he growled as he stood up. "Don't you remember anything?"

"No...I remember only waking up in a cell at that horrible place with a big lump on my head," she shuddered visibly at the memory of what her NOT remembering brought and forced a smile.

"But now that I've found you, you can help me remember about me!" She said happily.

Huyana had finally caught up to them and couldn't believe his eyes. There was his darling Emiko, standing there like nothing had happened to her. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

Emiko smiled at the kitsune who stood before her. The poor guy looked like he'd been through hell. "What's wrong sir?"

"Emiko...don't you at least remember ME?" he asked in a soft voice that shook slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Were you very worried for me? You don't look that well…" Emiko said and smiled sadly, as if to apologize for whatever had happened.

"You don't remember," Huyana said and shook his head slowly.

"I think we have some serious catching up to do, maybe we should rest for today." Miroku offered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded. Sango and Shippou also nodded. They were agreed. They would find a place to camp for the day and tell Emiko all they knew about her.

Emiko looked at the people around her and frowned. It was too bad that she didn't remember, but she was sure that when she got her memory back, they'd be willing to help her kill Sesshoumaru. She doubted she'd have to tell about how he violated her, they'd probably be willing to kill him for just taking her.

She smiled softly as they walked back down the road to where they had camped the night before. Yes, she was sure they'd help her get her revenge on that bastard, for even as they walked back, and Kagome started to tell her about who she was, she imagined ways she'd kill him slowly, and make him suffer for ever touching her.


	32. Chapter 32: Help to Remember

So sorry it took me SO long to update!!! My jii-chan was sick, so I didn't have much time. I'll try to do it sooner. There's only going to be 1 more chapter in this story. And then I want to finish a few chapters in the Harry Potter one that I'm writing, then I'll start the sequel only if you guys want it. Tell me if you do!! Thanks!

- dog-demon-emiko

They sat around the fire and ate ramen noodles. Emiko exclaimed that she loved them and ate 3 cups! They told her the little bit they knew about her, about the kwan dao that was given to her by her father. When they got to the part about who her parents are Emiko couldn't believe her ears.

"Wait a minute here! You are my parents? That's impossible!" she said in shock as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You came through the well in the future to help us here!" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"That's right Emiko. You're also a great warrior," Shippou said and Emiko grinned at the Kitsune boy.

"I don't know about that Shippou, the thought of fighting. It kind of scares me. The only fighting I want to do is get that bastard who captured me," she said this softly and with venom. She didn't even notice the glances the others threw her way as she glared into the fire, picturing Sesshoumaru's slow and painful demise.

"What exactly happened to you?" Huyana asked from where he sat next to her. A pained look crossed her face and just as quickly it went away.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Huyana. It's my problem, I'll fix it." She said. The others looked at Huyana worriedly as he paled at her tepid tone towards him.

"Emiko, don't you remember about Huyana?" Sango asked from the other side of Miroku, who was sitting on Emiko's other side. Emiko looked around the houshi to see Sango.

"What about me and Huyana?"

"You were a couple silly," Shippou said from Emiko's lap. Emiko looked shocked and stared at Shippou then looked at Huyana.

"your also mates." Inuyasha added with a glare to Huyana. Huyana looked at him, and a look on Inuyasha's face said that they would talk later.

"Is that true?" she asked, and Huyana nodded. Emiko put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Huyana. If I had remembered," Emiko trailed off. She felt like crud now, but couldn't remember anything of what they were telling her. The things they said, about her being a fighter, about her being fierce and almost fearless, well, they didn't sound like how she felt.

"Do you know why I have to kill Sesshoumaru?" she asked suddenly looking up at the others. They shook their heads no.

"He's the reason I can't remember, I'm almost sure of it. You said I was captured and brought to him. I only remember waking up with a lump on my head. Chances are he hit me or something. When I woke up and he was there. I told him I couldn't remember why I was there and he got mad at me. In his anger he," she trailed off again, not wanting to talk about it.

"He what, Emiko" Kagome asked, almost afraid of what Emiko was going to say.

"He violated me, and when he was done he left me for dead…" Emiko said softly and hugged her knees to her chest. Sango and Kagome gasped in shock and Inuyasha and Huyana growled.

"He did WHAT?? That bastard," Inuyasha yelled and hopped up to pace around the fire. Huyana and Miroku looked as upset as Inuyasha. Huyana laid a hand on Emiko's shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm really sorry Huyana, sorry that this is going to affect us. I like you, I just don't know when I get my memory back if I'll love you the way I did. I don't know if I can even be the same person." she looked sad as she said this and was hurt even more by his hurt look.

"I understand." he said and stared at the fire. Miroku looked down to the ground. He loved the way Emiko was…so wild, carefree, fun, and daring. He didn't even notice when Sango wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Emiko watched this and nodded satisfied. She was sure that Sango would help Miroku work though this.

Inuyasha prowled around the campsite muttering curses under his breath. Kagome watched him as he walked around, flinching every so often at his language. He suddenly turned and sat next to Emiko.

"You do know that Sesshoumaru is my brother, right?"

Emiko paled. "What do you mean...if you're my father...and he's your brother...then...what he did," she looked suddenly ill and her eyes teared up. Of all the vile things that bastard could have done, he did to a relation of his.

"He doesn't know that you're his niece though. And he must never know." Inuyasha added.

Kagome noticed Emiko's pallor and tried to change the subject. "Emiko, how exactly did you get out?"

"Ah, I was helped by a lady. She was very nice, played a flute so that I could find the chambers she stayed in." Emiko held up her wrist where the bracelet the lady gave her was. "She gave me this, isn't it pretty?"

"Lady? What did she look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she was about my height, had long black hair just starting to gray. She had the darkest blue eyes." Emiko smiled as she remember the woman's kindness. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha looked at Emiko a bit oddly. "You just described my mother, but that's impossible. She's been dead for years!"

"Really? That's weird. She let me wash up and gave me this bracelet and these clothes to wear. I fell asleep and when I woke up we were in the woods. She told me to tell her son that she loves him and then disappeared." Emiko said all of this with a thoughtful expression on her face. If it was Inuyasha's mother then it was her grandmother that saved her. She said a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for the lady having saved her and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Sounds like her." he said as he looked at the bracelet on Emiko's wrist. "And this is something she always wore, she never took it off."

"So you think it was your mother," Kagome asked.

"Yeah, had to have been her," he said and looked thoughtful. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just to not let my life be led by revenge." Emiko shrugged and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark, and she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "We should prepare, if anything was going to happen, it would happen tonight."

Sango nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea," she said as she hugged Miroku who just looked into the flames of the fire.

"You need to prepare yourself Emiko, for if anyone comes tonight, they'll be coming for you," Kagome said. Emiko nodded and stood up.

"I know," she said softly as she looked at the kwan dao that was supposedly her weapon. It felt vaguely familiar in her hands as she stepped back from the others. As she swung it around to test the weight, she got a strange feeling of rightness come over her.

"I know how to use this," she said with a smile and looked down at her kwan dao. It was old but well taken care of. Now she wasn't afraid of what could happen. With this weapon and her friends to back her up, she was sure they could take anything that came their way.


	33. Chapter 33: Family Fued and Celebrations

Sry it took me soooo long guys!!!! Please don't hate me!!! First I was banned form the computer, then when I could use it, I had no time. Then, my computer broke! Anyway, here's the last chapter. Tell me if you want a sequel!!! I'm already writing it since my cousin likes to read it. I haven't typed it yet, but maybe I will!!

Miroku was on first watch. Sango and kagome along with Shippo slept with Kilala in her full form, with Hiraikotsu and Kagome's bow and arrows close by. Emiko and Huyana were resting their eyes on the opposite side of the fire, and Inuyasha was in the tree like usual. The sun was barley setting, and eve though Inuyasha wanted to go to Keade's village where it's safer, they made camp early.

Night was falling when Emiko's sleep became uneasy. She was starting to turn a lot and was making grunts as if she were in pain. She had awoken Huyana, who was looking up at the moon filled night. He got up as Emiko transformed. Once she did, she woke up along with Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Dam," Inuyasha cursed, "how is she supposed to fight like this?!"

"With all the power she's got, just like I want." came a cold voice. The voice was rather familiar to Emiko, and it stuck fear in her heart. The owner of the voice came into view. It was Sesshomaru, and he brought friends.

"Kill who ever you wish, but leave the hanyou's and the young kit to me." he commanded to the 2 youkai behind him. As they stepped from behind him, the gang saw that they looked just like the ones from before. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo mounted Kilala, and took to the air. One of the youkai went after them while the other went for Huyana, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Emiko had pounced at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged and sent her flying into a tree. When she was down, Sesshomaru waited until the right moment when he shot straight through the boy's battle, and knocked Inuyasha clean through a tree, and halfway through the one behind it. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to appear suddenly in front of Inuyasha, and went to punch his hanyou brother dead in the face. As Sesshomaru's fist came forward to hit him however, it had slammed into something quite unexpected. Sesshomaru's fist was put in immediate pain when it had slammed into Emiko's large canine fang instead of Inuyasha's head. Emiko has put her mouth in front of Sesshomaru's deadly blow, causing his wrist to shatter, and fist to break, but he ignored it. She stood protectively over Inuyasha.

"_You will come no where near my father Sesshomaru!!!" _She yelled in a dog language, one only that a full dog would understand.

"_Your father?"_ Sesshomaru said with the least bit of emotion. Emiko growled, baring her large fangs at Sesshomaru, before lunging.

The battle was horrible. There were growls, yelps, and snarls everywhere you looked and turned. Sesshomaru got the better of Emiko and had grabbed her tail. When she turned to bite him, he jumped away and grabbed Tetsuiga (sp??).

_"HOW CAN YOU WEILD THE SWORD?!?" _Emiko yelled. With Tetsuiga in Sesshomaru's claws, they were all as good as dead!

"_A little experiment I like to call Rin." _Sesshomaru said smoothly. He unsheathed Tetsuiga, and held the tattered thing over Inuyasha's head.

_"NO!!!!!!" _Emiko yelled. She made a mad dash for Sesshomaru and used all of her strength to knock him all the way back to the campsite with her tail. Tetsuiga was planted firmly in the ground by where Emiko and Huyana were resting earlier that night, and where her kwan dao was sticking in the ground also. When Emiko had reached the site, there was no one in sight. A silver blur dashed by Emiko and as instinct, she clamped her jaws on it, and a now swordless Sesshomaru stood in behind her. He was about to use his light whip on her, when Hiraikotsu shattered it.

An arrow soon came flying towards him. He dodged it easily, but was blasted back by the arrows after waves. Emiko squeezed her teeth and one of the swords began to crack for a second before it shattered. She began to break the other sword, but she only got to break the stealth, because Sesshomaru came back and sliced Emiko in 2 places: over her eye and deep into the muscle in her shoulder. She yelped in pain and the remains of the 2 stealth's and swords fell from her mouth. Sango threw Hiraikotsu again, and cut off about less than half of Sesshomaru's hair. Emiko was going to hit Sesshomaru while he was temporarily distracted, but she was getting oddly weak. The cut on her shoulder was poisoned. Tensaiga, Tetsuiga, and Emiko's kwan dao were all faced down in the ground, and Emiko's blood was absorbed into the blades. They began to pulse, and everyone stopped and looked to the sky.

Out of the distance, looking as if he came out the moon, was Seinshubushi. He was in his great dog form...pure whit...a crescent moon on his head...and red eyes. He stopped before the scene, threw his head back, and let out a howl that filled the night. Inuyasha awoke to the sound of his fathers call, and began to run towards it. The large dog walked over to Emiko, his feet not touching the ground, and ran his tongue over her wounds. They healed almost instantly.

_'Sesshomaru, what are you doing?' _the dog asked disappointedly. Sesshomaru said nothing. _'This way of life will lead to your demise one day. You will be turned to your true form by someone of your own strength, and forced to live eternally with no power but your own skill, depending on others for survival.' _

"That will never be!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

_'Beware of the small crescent Sesshomaru. The only thing to save you is change.' _Were Seinshubushi's last words before he vanished. The 2 brother's and Emiko looked to their weapons, and all noticed that Emiko's kwan dao now sported white fur where the red scarf used to be. Sesshomaru walked over to the weapons and pulled out Tensaiga.

"We are finished here. You may keep your sword Inuyasha. A weakling like you needs someway to survive." He turned and left, and everyone stared after him.

2 Years Later

With Naraku and Sesshomaru out of the picture, everyone's been living a happy life. But one day, there was a change in the winds. Most forgot about it when Emiko announced that there will be a new member to there little group, and Huyana couldn't be happier.

"Emiko, are you sure?" Kagome asked, after she just gave Emiko a death hug with strength that impressed even Inuyasha.

"Yes. It's a girl." Emiko said

"How do you know if it doesn't have a scent yet?" Huyana asked

"Kigai told me." Emiko said with a smile, before shutting her mouth and saying no more. She leaned back on Huyana, with her hand over her stomach. Now that she thought about it, 9 months was a long time!


	34. IMPORTANT AN!

an: ok, for some reason, when you do a search for 'emiko', it only comes up with My Darling Emiko 1. My Darling Emiko II is up, but you just have to click on my name in order to go to the story. If it's not there, then try refreshing the page? Thanks for the reviews-dog-demon-emiko


End file.
